When Worlds Meet
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: AU. Vegeta is a prince, Bulma is a 3rd class Sayan, this takes place on Vegetasei VB GC what happens when these two worlds meet?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer- Ok a couple of things I need to let you know, Vegeta is the prince and Bulma is a 2nd class Sayan, Vegetasaii is not destroyed at the moment, this is a alternate universe fic. _

_I don't own DBZ blah blah blah. _

Prologue

King Vegeta scanned the horizon for any sign of movement, his palace had come under attack many times that week, it was his peoples' duty to protect it from intruders, but his guards had been doing less than a perfect job. Already he had, had to execute two elites that day in a bid to show the others that carelessness costs lives.

He was approached by one of his top guards, Nappa. He was a big stocking guard with a bald head that almost reflected the light. He looked fierce, big, and scary, standing just over seven and a half feet; he seemed to tower above most of the planet's inhabitants.

"What do you wish to disturb me for?" King Vegeta said not even turning to face Nappa; he continued to gaze into the sunset. The sky at this time was a very deep red that was almost blinding to the normal eye, due to the short distance from the sun in Vegetasai's solar system the planet was baked in a deep blazing heat. Most of the land was like a cracked desert. In some places some sand could not even stand the intense heat. On the other side of the planet however water was everywhere, deep oceans with huge pumping waves. Small islands dotted about every now and then, the sand was different colors, in some areas it was a pure white, others it was a deep red, and in others it was a black color.

The planets leaders' palace was situated in between both of these sides of the planet. So they had a good supply of water but they also had the intense heat and powerful conditions to help with training exercises.

"I have been ordered to pass on a message to you from the infirmary your highness, a young midwifery has just contacted another elite on a training regime to pass a message to you that her majesty is giving birth to your heir." Nappa said as he followed his king's gaze into the red sunset.

"If that is the case then I should be there, it is a traditional royal custom that the royal father should be there to witness the natural birth of his offspring. I expect you to keep a guard up here and ensure that nothing crosses the borders or lands near my palace. I have had enough breaches of security this week. I don't think the 'others' are going to hold back much longer; then we will have to fight if that is the case." With that the king turned around and with a sweep of his royal red cloak he walked through the door that lead back into the castle and left the blood red sky behind him.

_Disclaimer: ok this is just the intro im working on the next chap, please could you leave a review it really helps spur me on, thanks for reading and come back soon!_


	2. chapter one

Chapter one

The queen cradled her newborn baby in her arms; he was wrapped in a royal red blanket with gold laces around the edges, and was dozing very peacefully.

It had been a hard and difficult birth, her husband King Vegeta had been there by her side for the whole time waiting for the birth of his heir and to ensure her well being as his queen. Now all she wanted to do was fall asleep amongst her blankets and rest like her beautiful little son nestled in his blankets in her arms.

The baby was a boy, he had inherited the looks from his father's side for a definite, her hair was long and wavy and a jet-black colour, but the newborn had the same spiky style as his fathers.

All Sayan babies have hair when they are born, most are black but some like the King had a dark brown colour. It was rumoured that the legendary super Sayan had blonde hair and a blonde aura.

She gave her newborn one last look as she passed him over to the midwife who had assisted her through the birth, it had taken many painful hours and at one point it was believed that the queen was not going to make it. Many Sayan mothers died in childbirth this was one of the disadvantages to the race. Even the technology and medicines that they had managed to both make and learn from other races were usually of no good when a Sayan mother had problems whilst delivering the tots.

She had pulled through against the odds and had fought just like a Sayan warrior and now she was reaping the awards her son was a perfect match for the throne and was a very healthy strong baby boy. The moment the queen laid eyes on his she felt a love that she had never felt before in her life.

Slipping into a deep sleep straight away her head flopped against the pillow and she began to gain back the energy she had lost in giving birth, never before had she felt so exhausted. Every limb in her body ached and her eyelids felt so heavy.

A loud explosion rocked the castle a few hours later, King Vegeta had just settled down to a hearty meal, his wife was resting and his heir was in the nursery probably asleep as well.

The king rushed off his chair quickly and threw the plate to the floor; screams could be heard from the other side of the castle, people were certainly in some pain, he ran out of the dining room and into one of the castles many halls. Portraits of the king's ancestors and the other ancient rulers of the planet Vegetasaii were along the walls of this particular corridor. The smell of smoke began to get overwhelming to the King as he got to the end of the corridor and darted down a flight of steps.

The baby prince Vegeta was still nestled up in his royal basket sound asleep; he had his tail in his hands and was sucking it in his mouth like a child would their thumbs. Surprisingly the loud explosions that hit the castle had not disturbed him from his slumber. He was tiny and was dressed in just a blue diaper. He had a fur blanket inside the basket to keep him warm but it appeared he had kicked it off.

The lights switched on in the nursery and a gloved pair of hands quickly grabbed the basket containing the young prince, this did disturb him and he began to scream the castle down.

He no longer had his tail in his mouth, the image of the cute tiny baby changed that instant that he woke up, he had a full on temper tantrum, kicking and screaming, even at just a few hours old he had a tiny blue Ki surrounding him.

The queen was awoken by her slumber by one of the elite guards; she too had slept through the explosion. It was a shock when she looked around to see guards running all over the palace's bed quarters and rushing to give her some gowns to put on.

One particular guard was standing by the door, shaking like a leaf; he clearly had blood staining his battle armour, and on his right arm there was a deep cut that was seeping with blood which splashed onto the blue marble floor of the royal bed quarters. He looked scared to death, he had shoulder length black hair, which was slicked to the back and spiked out.

"What is going on, I demand to know, where is my son?"

The guards chose to ignore the queen, and almost threw a pair of boots for her to put on; smoke began to pour into the chamber at a rapid rate. Screams could be heard all over the palace.

She was led out into the palace gardens through a secret door, and then rushed across to the other side of the river that surrounded the castle.

The Vegetasaii castle resembled a medieval castle. It had a large deep moat surrounding it, with grassy banks on either side, a huge gate made of some special hi-tech ki proof plastic was now closed preventing anybody entering or leaving the castle. The plastic gate also was the only way over the moat as it acted as a bridge. The castle had stood for many years and was made from the finest rock on the planet of Vegetasaii.

Meanwhile the King had made his way into the royal throne room. He met a sight before his eyes.

_**Disclaimer: sorry that chapter was quite short as well! I promise the story is going to start to get into full swing next chapter I'm still getting warmed up, sorry it's taken so long to update as well! Hope you all had a nice Christmas! **_

**_Please leave a review or some constructive criticism, reviews seem to help spur me on to write more and give me inspiration, if you would prefer you could always email me gonna be all grown up soon _**

**Thankyou's:**

**Coolchick88- sorry! The last chapter was the prologue it was just the introduction, as I said the next chapter is going to be longer! Unlike this one, which is kind of, short. Thank you for your review! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Bulmas-angel- I've already told you I like your name it's so cool! Thanks so much for your review I hope you like the new chapter  **

**V-mangrl- hope you like the new chapter! Sorry for the delay! Cheers for your review! **

**Hayles- thank you sooooooooo much for proof reading and bettering my fanfics, you are super! Not as much as a super sayan 4 as me but your super!**


	3. chapter Two

Chapter Two

Blood was everywhere over the white marble floor, his throne had been stained red, and the ancient portraits on the wall had been disintegrated by the blast.

His throne room had stayed in top shape for over eighty years, when his father who was also called King Vegeta had been ruler of the planet.

Vegeta's father had been the Sayan who was the strongest above every other on the planet; before King Vegeta II was born; hence why he was made the ruler of the Planet; however he died when King Vegeta II was in his mid-twenties leaving him to take over the throne and the Planet.

Once Vegeta II took over, many things changed, one of the biggest revolutions was when Freeza came onto the scene and the King began to work for him, sending some of his men out to purge planets for the tyrant, it was a small price to pay to save the rest of his people and his home planet from otherwise almost certain extinction.

Plus they got a very hefty price for their work, and had some gigantic cuts in the profits that the planets made once they were cleared.

The Sayans had turned into space pirates.

Looking around at the scene in shock, the King had to blink twice; he was half expecting the gruelling sight before him to be the work of the tyrant Freeza. His thoughts of the pale perverted lizard were disrupted by another loud bang and a clash of glass breaking. The noise had not been as ear splitting as before, he abruptly ran through the main hall, to where the sound was coming from the cellar.

On his way he found two of his guards doing a sweep of the castle, so he ordered them along with him.

They reached the cellar with relative ease, the sounds of crashing glasses got closer and voices were more distinctive. A sour smell wafted from under the trap door.

"Hey...why...um…-Godin isn't it," a slurred male's voice said loudly.

"No, its Golin, it's not like I forget your name –_hiccup- _Laron." A voice replied.

Some clambering about and the sound of a bottle crashing to the floor followed this exchange of slurred speech.

The two guards got in front of the king and went to confront the intruders, they were already wearing their scouters, and the power-levels of the intruders were shown at a steady one hundred and twenty. Not exactly powerful for a warrior; it was more the power level of one of the 'others.' The king's power level was currently at a steady five hundred. He could have annihilated the two drunken thieves instantly, but where would the fun be in that? Also he wanted to torture the truth out of them.

The queen had been reunited with her baby son; she was cradling him in her arms.

The moment he had been brought back to his mother he immediately stopped crying and the blue ki barrier around him had disappeared.

Gently, she opened her robe and let him nurse at her breast; the guards both out of respect turned looking in the direction of a faraway rock formation. Instantly after his feed the little boy fell back to sleep.

'_The perfect little prince.'_ she thought in her head.

"Excuse me," she said out aloud to the guard, "could you please do me a favour and hold him for a moment."

The first guard that had woken her up shortly after the explosion held his big muscular arms out, she placed baby Vegeta into them and then took off one of her fur shawls to wrap him into.

The face the baby prince pulled showed his delight as he snuggled further into the warm fur texture kicking the gold laced blanket about that he was wrapped in first of all, his fluffy brown tail came up to his head and he rested his small head on it like a pillow.

"Do you think the king…I mean is he is okay?" she asked one of the guards as she took baby Vegeta off him and began to rock him in a caring way while he was nestled in her arms.

She had no idea what was going on for all she knew her husband could be dead along with the others that had been caught in the explosion that rocked the castle.

The guard with the bloodstains had disappeared to a different part of the fortress before she had been evacuated out of the building, he would have been the best one to ask. He looked like he'd been there when the blast went off.

"I'm sure he will be fine, but you are our priority at the moment, we are stationed here and will protect you and the heir with our lives if we have too."

The two guards looked quite alike to each other, both were wearing the Elite Sayan battle armour; one had a long scar down one side of his face and had his hair spike out to the back then end in a curl. The other had a red scouter and had fairly short spiky hair, which looked as if it had been cropped very unprofessionally; probably by a ki beam or a power blast.

The guard with the short-cropped hair was named Kezik, and the other was his brother Ramzo. Both couldn't have been any older than twenty-five, and they had clearly shown the scars of battle.

Meanwhile a few miles away one of the royal cleaners was getting prepared to work another fifteen hour shift for the Royal family, she wasn't particularly rich compared to most of the planets inhabitants on Vegetasaii; and was just a pitiful third class Sayan. Her name was Bunny.

Sighing she turned to have one last glance at her small cosy house, it was made out of some stone from a nearby mountain range and had a thatched roof made of straw. It wasn't exactly posh but it was cover over her head. It blocked out the intense heat and also had a good supply of water, which was more than what some third classes could afford.

Bunny lived with her mate who was a scientist, both earned a very low wage just enough to live by, she worked as a cleaner which involved extremely long tiring hours with no rest; and he had to travel long distances to get to the labs, working on experiments to help the Sayans conquer other planets and then sell them on.

Her mate was one of the only Sayans who was a scientist, very valuable to the race but he was still a pitiful third class and had the same standards as the others.

Currently he was working on a bean that could heal almost any wounds instantly. If this was made possible, he could save thousands of lives.

Closing the door behind her she began to walk in the direction of the castle, she was one of the only Sayans that didn't have the ability to fly and it sucked, neither could her mate, this also made their lives considerably more difficult than the average Sayan.

Rubbing her swollen stomach she walked into the direction of the castle carrying her heavy, worn bag on her back.

The king looked at the mess that had been made in the cellar, wine he had been storing for many years had been either drank or smashed and other priceless antiques and heirlooms had been ruined.

The two guards under instruction of their ruler grabbed the drunken intruders violently, dragging them to the dungeons to sober up and most likely be tortured.

"I want you both to do a full sweep off the castle, anybody looking suspicious I want in the dungeons _for later._" King Vegeta whispered coldly before they left.

Both of the guards dared not disobey the king and they set off together, dragging the bodies of the drunks behind them.

It looked to Vegeta that the causes of the explosion may well have been the two intoxicated men, but he had to be sure before his mate and heir were brought back into their palace. The full sweep of the castle should show them some results.

Leaving the dingy cellar behind, he went back into the main eating room to continue his meal; he had to get his energy levels back up to scratch after the stressful day he had endured.

Nappa closed the main door to the turrets abruptly, there was no other signs of disturbances throughout the castle, he had arranged for a group of the most select elite soldiers to perform a search of the grounds of the palace and so far they hadn't found any clue as to who or what had blown up the throne room.

'_Stupid intruders, if I get my hands on them I swear. I swear I will snap their tiny little arms and their fragile little legs; I'll make them pay. Nobody enters the castle on my watch.' _Nappa swore to himself.

He had not confronted 'his majesty' yet; and he had a bad feeling in his stomach about it, he'd been entrusted to keep watch of the castle whilst the King was at his mate's side as she gave birth to the Prince.

Unfortunately for Nappa, he'd gotten very little sleep the night before, Due to his new concubine keeping him up, he hadn't even realised that he had dozed off until it was too late. Now somebody was going to pay for the trouble he was going to get in, and they were going to pay dearly.

The Planet Vegetasaii had two occupants, there was the Sayan race, which predominantly were born and bred to fight and get stronger; the other species were called Tsufuls. These were the complete opposite to the Sayans, most of them had been wiped out by the warrior race a couple of years before, the only thing that they had to help them defend themselves was the technology, but even this was primitive to what some of the Sayans had plundered on some of their outer space missions.

Sayans also had the advantage of turning Oozaru, so every full moon they all transformed into giant monkey type creatures that were, as it seemed indestructible.

The Tsufuls were of a much gentler nature; they looked nothing like the battle hardened race and resembled the size of a Sayaman. They used to live calm and quiet lives all getting along, and building miniature cities growing special organic food even in the harsh climate the Planet offered. The lives they lived had been similar to the Namekians.

However over the past couple of years they had began to form rebel groups towards the Sayans, and were attacking at every opportunity given; most of the times they were unsuccessful and paid the ultimate price. Life.

On several occasions on the other hand they had taken the lives of more than one Sayan, they had only one aim; to get revenge for the massive butchery of their race.

Out of the gentle, friendly natured Tsufuls; a new race was being born.

Before the Sayans had slaughtered them, they had a bursting plentiful population; they at least trebled the Sayans in number. Now only a handful of them survived.

The King had expected the explosions to be a terrorist-like attack on his palace; what better way to get back at the Sayan race by invading the palace?

He was putting the full blame on the existing Tsufuls. If it wasn't 'Lord Freeza' it could only be what he commonly referred the Tsufuls' to as '_the others.' _

It would almost certainly wage a new killing spree if a Tsuful were to be found guilty of causing all the damage, and as it seemed attempted murder of the Royal family, and would have a terrible impact on the almost extinct race. The Sayans had been bred to fight, they were trained and prepared almost the ultimate killing machines, no matter how much the Tsufuls trained they would most likely die.

X Approximately Two Hours Later X

The queen had been allowed back into the castle, her son had been moved into her royal suite so she could keep her mind at ease and rest knowing he was safe, the carers and midwives were all on standby encase the baby prince woke from his slumber for a feeding or changing.

She was still recovering from giving birth earlier that day. She'd changed back into her nightgowns the instant she was back in the castle and was now sleeping peacefully, amongst the blankets and pillows of her comfortable bed.

"The state this castle is in," Bunny said to another cleaner, never before had she seen the amount of mess in the palace that had accumulated that day, she had only left it a dozen hours ago and it had been spotless without a thing out of place.

The palace had been on red alert when she arrived, the plastic ki gates were shut fast, and without the ability to fly Bunny had struggled to find a way to get into work; in the end she managed to sweet talk a guard into flying her over the turrets so she could enter on the balcony. Most of the other workers were just flying straight into the castle anyway, so no harm was done.

The Tsufuls didn't have the power levels to fly, and no technology had yet gone as far to allow them to fly without using machines. Hence the moat around the castle and the ki proof draw bridge.

"What happened?" Bunny asked softly to a big stocking guard standing in the doorway to the main hall.

It was a custom that the cleaners were all accompanied and watched by an elite guard, most of the cleaners were third class Sayans and had little money, and so they were not trusted around some of the expensive artefacts that littered the castles halls.

"You are paid to clean that is all now shut up and get on with your work wench."

Bunny quickly got back to her work before the guard lost his temper, it wasn't unusual for the guards to punish the workers if and when they felt like it, the way the palace was ran; made Bunny feel more of a slave then a servant to the Royal family; long working hours, little pay and severe punishments.

Unfortunately it was the only way to keep her and her unborn baby alive. Without the work from the Castle she would struggle to survive, food was becoming infrequent in the wild and wasn't as common as it used to be and now that she was pregnant that made hunting even harder.

The climate on Vegetasaii was also getting more powerful by the day. Deserts were getting hotter, winds stronger; waves were getting larger and the gravity level increasing. This was helping the Sayans get more powerful as they trained but on the other hand, wild animals were dying and their habitats were being naturally torn to shreds; this made finding food increasingly difficult for most of the race.

She had to buy food from Sayans that purged Planets and then smuggled it back to sell for a very high price.

Much of it could not grow or survive in the harsh desert terrain or the wild climate of Vegetasaii. Like the exotic fruits and vegetables. She needed plenty more than she got to help keep her and her baby healthy; but she had enough to survive.

"I heard the castle got intruded," a cleaner called Trills whispered to Bunny as she reached to grab a new cloth from the bucket then wrung the excess water off, ensuring that neither made eye contact the entire time.

"Freeza?" Bunny questioned, under her breath, but her friend didn't reply she either hadn't heard or the guard was looking in their direction. She went back to wiping down the bloodstained walls.

Way down in the dungeons, the two drunks had sobered up rapidly after they had been beaten and tortured by some of the guards on watch.

The King looked on as a hooded elite guard smashed '_Golin's'_ head against the stone cold hard floor, as it turned out the King had been wrong; it had not been Tsufuls who had broken into the castle but a pair of drunken third class Sayans from the slums.

Blood poured out of a serious gash in his forehead but Golin miraculously still remained conscious, they had both given the King the information needed and had admitted to causing the explosion. That wasn't enough; they were going to pay for their crimes.

Laron was the quieter of the two he was being forced to stand and watch as his accomplice was receiving the beating off his life; knowing very well that he would be next. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown, tears were falling down his face, and his body was moving on its own accord; he'd never been strong willed or brave and he didn't think he ever would be.

"Please… spare me," Golin begged, blood was pouring out of his mouth and his vision was blurring.

His pleas were answered by a hard round kick to his spine, something cracked as he hit the hard ground again, but his pain didn't stop there, another hooded guard began to stamp on his head.

Laron closed his eyes; he was shaking with fear; if he closed his eyes hard enough perhaps this would all be a nightmare.

The explosion had been a complete accident; it was too late for that now, Golin was fading fast he would be lucky to survive if he was put in a regeneration tank, but the rate the guards were pummelling him showed they had no care.

A strong set of arms grabbed him and slammed his face into the metal bars of the cell.

The dungeons were below the Cellar, No natural light entered, as they were deep underground; the only glow was from some flaming torches. Those were dotted about the walls and followed the pathway to the staircase. It resembled more the inside of an ancient tomb than the interior of a palace.

Cells were dark, damp and considerably cold compared to the sheer heat outside the castle. Water constantly dripped from some of the ceilings that were made from pure rock. It was an added torture to the inmates.

A combination of sweat and aged blood could be smelt all around; also the stench of urine and excrement was so strong it made even Vegeta who had a stomach like iron, wish he hadn't eaten his dinner.

Holes had been provided in the floor but they did not lead on to any kinds of sewage systems, it was up to the prisoners to burn their waste using ki this usually made an even worse stench.

It had been a well-known fact that the King had learnt from his father.

_Once somebody is sent to the dungeons they can't get out again._

There was only one staircase leading out, which was guarded at the top and bottom by some of the finest guards the planet had to offer.

If you were a prisoner death would be the nicest option.

King Vegeta smiled to himself, this part of the Castle was one of his favourite past times, he cherished the idea that if anybody broke his rules he could send them here with a clap of his hand; many strong willed warriors had even lost their minds after being sent to the Dungeons by him. It was not just the physical aspect and the beatings received by the guards it was the mental image the prison had on them.

He had the power to send whom he wished to more than likely; a slow and painful death and he liked that power, nobody could argue against him, that was why people feared him and he was going to ensure that his son also learnt this aspect of being control.

**_Disclaimer: I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it, let me know what you think of it so far. Please drop a review even if you HAVE reviewed before as they really inspire me and spur me on to write more. Constructive criticism is appreciated 100 as well! _**

Thankyous:

**Hayles- I don't know how to thank you enough! You are the top person to beta stories! Can't wait for our bike ride Oh everyone by the way if you like funny stories check out Cell Girl Troubles on ) It's very good! Let me know if you like it better than my fanfics hehe.**

**Ginsensu- Thank you very much for your review! I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Elisabpshady- I'm so glad you love it! You don't know how it feels to hear people say that, thankyou! Hope you too like the new chapter! **

**Sintheitc Angel- Hehe oh thankyou! Sometimes it just works better to make it into smaller chapters but from now on I'm trying to make them longer! Thanks for your time and review! Hope you like!**


	4. Chapter Three

_A/N A dustwind is a Sayan term for a large tornado._

_**Please can you R/R thanks!** _

_When Worlds Meet _

_Chapter Three   
_

As the years passed, Prince Vegeta began to grow from a tiny baby, then into a tantrum filled toddler, after that an attention seeking child, and now he was an attention seeking, bored and very powerful seventeen year old teenager. His looks greatly resembled his father's only his posture was shorter; his hair also had the dark black colour of his mother's, but it resembled the same style as his dad, spiked up. He also had dark mysterious eyes and a warrior build.

**_Present Day_**

Vegeta had everything he could possibly want; this made his life considerably boring; he lived for training pushing his body to intense limits. There was only one thing he wanted that money or power couldn't buy; and that was to become a Super Sayan. Way back when he was a small child he had already been informed he was the strongest Sayan on the Planet. He'd surpassed his father's powers at the tender age of 8. Most of the palace staff were scared of him; they just didn't know what kind of a mood he was going to wake up in.

"VEGETA!" King Vegeta roared as he stormed into the Sayan Princes bed quarters.

"What"

"_Another lecturer;_ boy what do you do with them!" King Vegeta growled clenching his fists in frustration; his beard was going all prickly to the prince's amusement, whenever his father got pissed at him that happened ever since he could remember.

"Well let me see..." The prince said grinning he began to list numerous things on his finger of his hand.

"The first was a loser so I sent him down the dungeons; the second lied to me so he went in the dungeons too; the red head left and never came back, how am I suppose to know why? Oh yeah- that bald guy with the glasses, he was part _Tsuful_ he got chased by a mob; then that woman you hired, she was just a bimbo." He listed them all on one hand then smiled sarcastically to his father.

King Vegeta's eyes began to go blood red; this was also a telltale sign that he was unhappy.

"From this day on YOU ARE NOT to send anybody to the dungeons without my permission, it will go through me first. There is no room for anyone else down there, and down there is for severe punishment only. _Not for your ex advisors _do you understand me"

"Yeah, but you've got to employ a half decent tutor in the first place then."

"Don't you dare answer back to me, unless you want to join them in the dungeons?"

"Funny I thought they were full!" Vegeta smirked deviously.

"My boy, they are never too full to fit you in there when you misbehave."

Vegeta smirked to himself, winding his father up was one of his many hobbies.

"Father- are you getting soft in your old age?"

The King blew his top; Prince Vegeta saw this as his cue and flew out of the open window to find some place to go and train in private.

Bulma was sitting on a huge plateau above the little village that she called home, her mother and father were both at work; she had finished her tutoring for the day, her father was educating her.

On Vegetasaii there was no such thing as public educational institutes, tutoring was only for the rich; Bulma was an exception to this rule, her father left her work to complete and books to study. She was much more intelligent than most of the Sayan race and had definitely inherited her brains from her dad's side of the family.

At the age of seventeen most third classes were working for a living, again Bulma had been given the opportunity to have a life by her parents. She was encouraged to get out of the little house they lived in and to meet friends and run free, work was something she was going to have to do later in life; either when her parents passed away or she had her own family.

She had beautiful long blue wavy hair and sky blue eyes; the plateau was one of her favourite places to come and think, it was away from the noise of the village, nor was it out in the middle of the wilderness, or too far to fly. It also had a beautiful view of the surrounding area, she could see part of the castle of Vegetasaii where her mother worked what seemed all the time, and on the other side she could see the baking hot desert terrain that seemed to go on forever.

Another place that she loved to go was the side of the planet that was covered in water; it was such a different image to what she had grown up in, it had been the first place that she headed to when she had learnt to fly at the age of seven.

Looking at her watch the time read twelve-thirty, she was meeting her best friend and they were going to go for a swim on the other side of the Planet, it was the middle of the day and the heat was beginning to get unbearable, the best way to pass the time was to go for a cool down and to catch up.

Bulma took the sky and headed in the direction of Goku's house. He lived fairly close to her, only about five minutes flight away but a little further into the desert wilderness than her.

She arrived in no time at all, and powered down, Goku was already decked out in his personalised orange suit. He looked out of the ordinary on the Planet Vegetasaii, most Sayans donned Freeza's battle armour or the authentic Sayan protective covering; but Goku had both orange trousers and an orange Vest showing his muscles off, with a huge training symbol on the back.

"You ready?" Goku said eagerly bouncing up and down happily.

"You bet!" Bulma replied as she lifted up a tiny pink top to reveal a triangle bikini top underneath.

Bulma had a miniature figure compared to some of the Sayan females, she was on the petite side, standing just over five foot; she had a tiny waist and a figure that most would die for.

She jumped onto an unsuspecting Goku and he rolled over on the floor,

"Wow! Your speeds increasing! You'll be faster than me in no time!"

Rolling her eyes Bulma changed the subject. "Hey guess what me and dad have been working on?"

"What, what!?" said Goku grinning, he was hoping it was going to be something that could make them lots of money.

"A new scouter! It's very confidential, but we're allowed to try out the prototypes. Dad said." Bulma answered gleaming with joy.

Goku's face dropped a little, a scouter wasn't anything new, it wasn't going to make him lots of money, all a scouter would do is help the Sayans kill more innocent people in the universe. It might even fall into the hands of Freeza. As if his race needed help killing more people, the scouters they had already did the job well enough, and unfortunately without a scouter a Sayan was just as dangerous.

"Bulma. Do you mind I've invited a _friend _to come with us today, it's her day off work and I'd love you to meet her." Goku asked, shuffling his black leather boots in the dust.

"_Her?_" Bulma said raising her eyebrows a little. This was a complete shock; she didn't even know Goku had been seeing anybody.

"Yea." Goku mumbled to himself blushing, he had black spiky hair and was fairly tall. Around 6 foot high, not as big as most Sayans, but he also looked more attractive than the majority.

Bulma wondered inside her head what this girl would be like, knowing Goku somebody strong, she just hoped it was a Sayan not a Tsuful or Namekian or anything. Goku had a habit of looking for the best in all people, unlike Bulma who preferred the company of her own kind.

"Well we've got to meet her when the sun is in the middle of the sky, at the Lillasoku beach near the Pukantah Ocean. So we have to get a move on it's at least an hour's flight from here." Goku said as he powered up, his ki glowed all around him as he hovered into the hot dusty air. Bulma followed close behind him.

The higher they flew the stickier and hotter the air became; they stopped after getting about five hundred feet, and jetted off in the direction of the Pukantah Ocean.

Just over an hour later they touched down near to where they were meeting Goku's mystery friend, they had reached the Lillasoku Beach easily, it was somewhere they came quite often so they knew the best routes to take; not that Vegetasaii had many distractions it was mostly covered by a searing hot desert or deep mysterious waters. It was a very vast Planet and quite a size compared to some.

"Well the suns in the middle of the sky, where is she?" Bulma grimaced thinking the worst. Perhaps she was so weak she couldn't be detected on a scouter, maybe she was a Tsuful – how embarrassing. If any Sayan were going to see a Tsuful it would have to be Goku.

Goku was born on the Planet Vegeta and was a third class Sayan; his birth name was actually Kakorot but he preferred to be called by his nickname Goku. He had to be the friendliest and politest Sayan Bulma had came across, it was highly unusual. Usually her race was rude, arrogant, and aggressive.

"I don't know…" Goku admitted, as he scoured the beach below him, they were in the correct spot but nobody was around the whole island was detectable.

Bulma landed to the ground with a thud of her boots, she wiped a brow of sweat from her forehead and pushed her fringe out of her eyes. Walking over to a monstrous palm tree she sat underneath it.

The sun was just as hot on this side of Vegetasaii as on the other; she had flown about a thousand miles and she was now feeling the after affects. The ocean had never seemed as appealing to Bulma as she detached her scouter and threw it onto the soft white sand.

"Perhaps she's been held back somehow." Goku said squinting into the horizon.

The sky was a bright shade of blue contrasting the red colour that seemed to be permanently covering the barren region of the planet. Not a single cloud could be seen; it was just a stunning light blue.

"Goku… you sure you've got the right end of the stick?" Bulma questioned looking over to her friend.

"Yes. She said she'd meet me here. She's never late, something's happened. I can feel it." Goku said giving up squinting; as he went over to the huge tropical tree Bulma was shading under.

Vegeta had retreated to one of his favourite training sites on his Planet. In this particular spot the gravity had twice as much force as anywhere else on the land, making his training regimes harder and helping him gain more strength.

It had been a good two hour's flight from the castle even for the Sayan prince whose speed was faster than most. For normal Sayans it would take them at least twice that amount of time.

He threw a Big Bang Blast at a huge red rock that towered above him hanging like a natural bridge; shattering it into a million pieces.

"It's too easy." he mumbled to himself as he powered up ready to make an attack on another obstacle.

The trouble was the stronger he was becoming the harder it was to find him a worthy challenge. He had already surpassed his father who had been named the strongest, but he still wasn't as strong as his father's 'co-worker' Freeza.

He continued sparring with himself for a couple more hours before he retreated back to the castle to find himself some water to re-hydrate with.

He decided to stop for a rest break on his way.

On his journey back he flew over the villages for some of the third class people. The houses seemed so undersized and outdated, people were walking about and small children were outside playing. They didn't look well dressed at all in the prince's eyes. He was used to wearing the latest fashion and the most expensive battle armour. Most of his garments were custom made.

Looking below him again he smiled menacingly to himself.

An extremely elderly lady was limping across the hot ground carrying what looked to be a water container on her back.

He levitated down a mischievous smirk planted across his face. She was heading towards a big stone well, which looked ancient.

"Here let me give you a hand with that." he took the weight off the old lady's back, leaving her blinking up at him in surprise.

"It can't be… is it really…" the aged lady began; blinking in the harsh sunlight.

"Yes it is." he said proudly holding the container in one hand effortlessly and smiling.

"Pokinya! Why have you not stayed in touch! You go and fight in space for all those years. Not letting me even knows if you are alive. Then you just creep up on me like that, not even letting me know your back on Vegetasaii."

Vegeta dropped the container in surprise; his mouth was gaping like a fish. How could this stupid old woman not recognise him? It was an insult to him and his royal heritage.

To be truthful he was going to push her down the well along with her precious water tub, now he was just gob smacked.

"NO you senile old whore, I'm the prince of all Sayans."

He was interrupted by a door slamming close by, and a dirty looking man ran towards him.

"Your majesty… Prince Vegeta. Sire. I'm extremely sorry for my mother to be disrupting you from your busy work. Here let me take that."

The man picked up the container off the dusty ground and bowed to the royal standing before him in a very defensive position; arms folded across his chest.

"Dirty tramp, you shall accompany me back to the castle and you shall work for me and my father for your mother's behaviour." Vegeta said smirking meanly at the two peasants before him,

The lady was clearly very senile; she looked much older than most Sayans. She was wearing what looked to be a potato sack but turned out to be a ragged old paled dress which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for decades.

Her eyes looked like they belonged to someone else's, in an almost faraway kind of daze. Most Sayans would usually kill their elders when they were like this to save costs and also to free up space in the homes and Planet.

They were rendered useless when they reached an elderly age and just seen as clutter in the way.

"But... your majesty, my mother, she is very old, she needs much care and attention." The man stuttered.

He didn't have the muscled build most of the race had; Vegeta judged in his scouter and the power-level was that of a mere Tsuful. He was clearly terrified of the physically powerful prince before him.

"I don't care what you do with your mother. As long as she does not enter the castle grounds I am happy. May I suggest you send her to a different Planet?" Vegeta grinned. This was entertaining; one thing he loved to do was terrify people who were already fearful of him.

He knew that the man wouldn't survive the pace the Castle workers were made to work at, but that would make it all the more interesting.

"Sire... I cannot… I'm sorry." the man stuttered as he dropped the water container and fell to his knees.

In a pleading kind of fashion he began begging at the Royal's feet, as if he was praying in an ancient religion.

Vegeta smirked. "The apple obviously doesn't fall far from the tree."

He began to power up, just for the show. He was going to kill the man before him for being so weak; he could do it in a single punch judging by his power level. But he wanted to show off a little of his power that he had been gaining.

A blue aurora surrounded the Prince as he began to summon yet more energy from him, the hard baked ground began to tremble and crack with the force.

Vegeta levitated in the air and powered up some more. He wasn't even trying properly; this was tiny compared to the ki that he harnessed.

The man was still praying in a crazy kind of fashion and his mother was trying to hook the water container onto her back to fetch the water; she was completely unaware that Vegeta was powering up to kill her son. Despite the large cracks appearing on Vegetasaii's surface.

Little children had stopped playing and were watching in an awed way at the sheer power in front of them, many boys were cheering the Prince on and shouting out how they wanted to be as strong as him when they grow up.

Parents were trying to usher the kids into the houses but at the same time were glued to watching.

"I never liked that crazy hill-billy anyways." a lady said to another as she picked up her toddler son and tried to whisk him indoors.

"I wonder what they've done to make the heir so angry?" a petite Sayan female said as she wrapped her tail around her six year old son.

Debris began to fly around the village; it was beginning to feel more like a dust wind.

All of a sudden the crazed man snapped out of his trance and fired a strange kind of ki blast directly at the Prince's throat.

**Disclaimer: I'm going to have to end this chapter there I'm afraid… **

**Please R//R!**

**I just want to say some thankyou's to my lovely cuties that have reviewed my last chapter! **

**Synthetic Angel – yes king V is a big Meany ain't he! Yay I'm so glad you like the fic! Make sure you keep reviewing and stay tuned ;-) **

**Elisabpshady- awww yeah I thought that scene was cute too! I had fun writing about baby 'Geta he is so cute!!! When I have a kid I wanna call him Vegeta ;-) hehe. **

**Wow I'm real happy you're loving it! Its going to start hitting off properly soon, I hope you're not too much of a Bunny fan although I don't want to give any plots away… Keep reviewing and stay tuned! **

**Vegamarie- yes 'Geta is so cute! I could see him being like that too! I'm so glad that you like it! I might have to write some more scenes when he's a baby! Keep reviewing and stay tuned ;-) **

**Hayles- well Hayley I can simply say, where would I be without you doing my beta work! You are a star! Bike ride this week don't you forget yeah anyways just want to say thank you again! **

**Please can you R/R, thanks!**


	5. Chapter Four

**When Worlds Meet**

**Chapter Four**

Vegeta moved swiftly out of the pathway of the blast, as it shot directly  
into a hut behind him, reducing it into a pile of smoking ruins. If anybody  
had been inside at the time they were now certainly dead.

"Nice. Now tell me. How does a pauper like you come to own a Laser  
Penetrator?" Vegeta growled; then he smirked. "Unfortunately for you it's  
going to take a lot more than a toy gun to survive this…"

With that the young Sayan prince held up his hand, and formed a colossal  
sized blue ki, the remaining villagers gasped and grabbed their young  
children; a group of small boys seemed awed at the sheer power Vegeta seemed  
to be able to harness so easily.

"Wow Bojunk… I wanna be like him when I grow up!" A five-year-old orphan  
said to his friend, both were rubbing their eyes at the bright ball of  
energy. Never in their lives had they felt the power that was circulating  
around, their hair was going static and their eyes were beginning to water  
from the sheer intense glow.

"He's totally a Super Sayan!" Bojunk awed bravely taking another step closer  
to the prince. The man was still holding his miniature gun tightly in his  
hands, which were now trembling.

Knowing that he was seconds away from death he dropped the weapon got down  
onto his knees and began to bow in a strange fashion; the ki ball was still  
getting larger.  
Vegeta was effortlessly adding more energy to it, he wasn't even powering   
up, and after another couple of seconds he stopped. The power ball was now  
half the size of five or six space pods.

"Just think peasant. If you made me really angry I could make a blast the  
size of this village without trying. All your family will be killed... do  
you really want that?" Vegeta questioned smirking. He was enjoying the  
attention he was receiving from the inhabitants; one thing that impressed  
Vegeta was the young child that was standing behind him encouraging him to  
make the blast bigger.

The ball was a bright blue shade, it crackled with sheer power and energy,  
it was at the tip of the young prince's hand he was in complete control of  
all the force and could clearly harness much more power if he wished.

One of the mothers suddenly jumped forwards pushing past the children to get  
to the fight.

"Please…don't..." she stuttered, "He lives alone with his mother, for we all  
dislike him your highness… we just ask that you rid him from us, I beg of  
you just to spare us and our children… please…"  
With that she suddenly collapsed in a heap on the floor; she had passed out  
maybe from the stress, now she was only twenty feet away from the prince and  
his huge energy sphere. If he dropped it she would surely be caught in the  
blast.

"You. Take her away from me," pointed Vegeta with his spare hand to the body  
as he glared at one of the other young children. "I shall not harm any of  
you, for you have done me no harm. It is this menace who seems to be the  
problem. - Now providing you all shut up and don't interfere you shall be  
spared." Vegeta declared; his smirk suddenly returned as the man began to  
madly stroke his feet.

"See you in the next dimension peasant!" with that he dropped the energy   
ball onto the man's head; it gave off a bright blinding flash, then a crash  
louder than a volcano erupting sounded afterwards.

Minutes later the dust and the smoke cleared, all what remained was a vast  
crater. Surprisingly none of the houses had been harmed, the young boys just  
stood there eyes bulging out and mouths gaped open like fishes gasping for  
air.

"Wow." One boy murmured, he was speechless.  
"Totally… wow…" Bojunk replied; he was the boy that was closest to the  
Prince, throughout the battle he had been stepping closer, encouraging  
Vegeta to make the energy orb greater.

"Hey Bojunk. You think your mother's okay? She fainted pretty badly out  
there." The five year old said pulling himself out of the daze and brushing  
the dust off his training suit.

"Yeah, yeah. I've gotta go meet the Prince! Perhaps he can give me some  
tips!!" Bojunk shouted as he ran up to Vegeta who was inspecting the crater  
himself and still smirking at his handiwork.

"Wait he might blow you up too!"

"Don't be dumb! He's cool you know how that weirdo guy used to look at the  
kids playing outside… I was going to deal with him myself when I get a  
little stronger!" Bojunk assured as he continued to run to the battle zone.

Mothers began to uncover the little children's eyes; one small girl began to  
cry when she saw what had become of her previous neighbour.

"I won't be able to play with his cat anymore…" she sobbed as her mother  
picked her up and began to rock her in his arms.

"Well if you tell me its good riddance to bad rubbish!" a man said as he  
clipped his scouter back on his ear. He had taken it off when the prince was  
gaining the energy encase the power shattered the screen as it was an old  
model.

Bojunk approached the prince cautiously; he had short spiky black hair,  
which had been spiked at the front and was flat at the back. He still had  
the Chibi features but had clearly been training as he had a strong build   
for a child his tail was waving in the wind as he ran.

"Hey there… I'm Bojunk." he murmured quietly behind Vegeta's back, he didn't  
dare go straight up and approach him.

"If you wish to speak to me then come forwards," the prince replied folding  
his arms.

Bojunk moved edgily up to the young heir and stood beside him; Vegeta  
towered next to the five year old, villagers just looked on, some in horror  
and others mesmerised at the behaviour of the young child.

"I wanna congratulate you, your Majesty," the child said as he bowed down  
before the royal warrior, Vegeta rolled his eyes impressed at the youngster's  
behaviour.

"I suppose you want me to tell you how you'll be like me one day if you  
train." He said simply without changing his posture; he remained looking at  
the crater he had made of the weak man.

"I'm just so glad I've met you, you're my hero! What move did you call that  
blast? It was awesome!" Bojunk replied almost bouncing up and down with   
happiness, he couldn't help but grin, the prince was everything he wanted to  
be when he grew up.

"I call that an energy bomb. If you think that's cool you should check out  
my Gallick gun. You know what kid, I think I like you." Vegeta said a smile  
crept over his features; he turned to face the child and knelt down so he  
was his height.

"Now I tell you what. You go off and train, push that small body of yours to  
intense limits. Make your limbs feel so painful you believe their broken,   
and then carry on. You'll get strong maybe stronger, and then in a few years  
we'll spar? If you're up for it that is." Said the spiky haired teen a small  
smirk creeping across his face.

"Wow, and you'll show me the Gallick gun then!"   
"Kid, I'll be a Super Sayan then."  
"YEAH! Hey can I like be your assistant maybe? I can clean your armour or  
perhaps hunt for food?"  
"Don't push it."

"Ok." Bojunk said slightly disappointed. Then he perked up again when he  
thought about the spar. "Your Highness I'm going to have to excuse myself…I  
must begin with my new training and see if my mother's okay. Can you give me  
any tips on training?" Bojunk said scratching the back of his head and  
smiling.

"I shall send a guard down to train you correctly." Vegeta said getting up  
and regaining his stance.

"No way! Thank you!!! Wow you hear that Ferral! I'm going to get trained by  
a royal guard!" Bojunk said proudly as he shouted over to his five-year-old  
friend completely forgetting about his manners in the presence of the royal  
teen.

With that Vegeta pushed his ki power up, and hovered in mid air; he powered  
up a little more and then sped off into the distance with little effort and  
not saying another word; he was going to keep his promise to the young  
warrior, in his eyes the prince could see that with correct training the  
youngster had much potential.

Chichi touched down onto the hot sand; the only person in sight was a blue  
haired female; who was sitting under a tree and seemed to be sleeping; Goku  
was nowhere to be seen.

"No...I've missed him…" she whispered to herself brushing a strand of her  
black hair out of her face. Angrily she kicked a stray rock, which flew and  
hit the sleeping girl.

"What the fuck!" Bulma shouted springing up and diving out of the shade;  
quickly she formed a pink ki ball in her hand ready to attack the aggressor.  
Moving her other hand she touched the top of her head where the rock had hit  
her, and felt a wet texture; pulling her hand away she could clearly see it  
was blood.

The dark haired assailant was suddenly beginning to back away, she was  
wearing a long yellow tunic and had her hair fastened up into a tight bun,   
there was a long furry tail wrapped firmly around her waist like a belt.

"I'm so sorry… really, I didn't mean to hit you…" the dark haired lady  
ushered in a quiet voice as she stepped backwards even further.

Bulma was raging she was hovering towards the girl, a pink ki crackling all  
around her body, blood dripped on the floor from the cut on her head. Her  
tail was flickering as if it had a mind of its own, she rarely lost her   
temper but today she wasn't feeling that well after the long hot flight,  
then she was attacked by this stranger.

Bulma edged closer to the other female, each step she took left deep  
imprints in the white sand, for some reason the dark haired aggressor wasn't   
fighting back, she continued to keep attempting to back away.  
Bulma assumed in her head that either they weren't trained in fighting or  
they were terrified.

Whichever way they should have contemplated that before attacking her when  
she was off guard.

A loud crackling sound interrupted Bulma making her swivel around, a figure  
touched down on the sand then shot forwards as such a speed they were a  
strange orange blur.  
Sand and dust was kicked up in a smog-like fashion making it harder for her  
to see what was going on. It was a speed that Bulma had rarely seen, not  
many people could move at that kind of pace.

Suddenly like a wind the strange girl's personality changed and she sprang  
forwards flying towards the blur.

The blue haired female just stood awed, as the girl embraced with the blur.  
If she could move that fast in the first place then why didn't she try and  
fly away.

It suddenly dawned on Bulma when the sand cleared that it was no stranger  
that had caused such a storm, it was no one other than Goku! He had gone off  
to search for his mysterious female friend leaving Bulma to have a doze  
under the tree, as she was feeling queasy.

'If that's the case… that must be his girl friend…' Bulma thought to herself   
as she felt the spot where the rock had hit her, it had stopped bleeding now  
that was one of the benefits of being a Sayan; but had left a nasty gash she  
was going to have to clean the wound as soon as possible.

Goku came into view and strolled over to his best friend, he had the petite  
dark haired girl latched onto his arm and a cheeky grin plastered across his  
face.

"Hey Bulma! Meet Chichi!" he grinned as he pulled his arm out as if to show  
her off to his child hood friend.  
Bulma was less than amused, the bang to her head wasn't helping her feel any  
better and just seemed to contribute to the headache and light headed  
feeling she had been having since flying over to the tropical side of  
Vegetaseii.

"We have met." growled Bulma as she sat back down in the shade, no matter  
how much she wanted to go over and assault the other girl she knew in her  
heart she stood no chance with Goku standing in between. 

"I'm real sorry Bulma… I'm such a klutz… please accept my apology," Chichi  
said bowing slightly to the young adult, Bulma lifted her eyebrows in  
surprise at least the girl seemed to have manners. Perhaps it had been an  
accident after all.

"Sorry? For what…?" Goku grinned as he patted Chichi on the head in a  
strange fashion as if she was a pet, she didn't look very amused and quickly  
Goku retracted his hand back when he realised his mistake.

Bulma just pointed to the gash on her forehead without saying another word;  
Goku turned on Chichi the smile removed from his features.

"You hurt Bulma…?" he said looking very sorrowful, Goku wasn't the brightest  
person on the Planet but he did seem to have a heart of gold. He sniffled as  
if he was about to cry before Chichi explained what had happened.

The pair sat down next to Bulma in the shade as the ocean began to move  
steadily closer to them, soon removing their footprints from the sand.

The blue haired teenager accepted Chichi's apology and they were now engaged  
in a very feminine conversation; Goku had taken this opportunity to build a  
campfire ready for the fish he was hoping to catch for dinner.

"So… you're telling me that you locked Radditz into the cellar?" Bulma  
finished as she placed her cheeks in her hands. She was lying flat on her  
stomach with her legs poking into the air. She hadn't moved from under the  
monstrous sized tree the cool shade had made her feel considerably better.

"Yes…" sighed Chichi, she was leaning against the trunk of the tree and was   
watching Goku as he bent over the fire and began to wave like a madman to  
try and prevent it from blowing out in the hot sticky breeze.

"To be fair. He was spying on me in the showers." Chichi laughed, just as a  
large wave swept dangerously close to Goku's fire. He hadn't anticipated  
that the tide was coming in and the salt water was approaching at quite a  
pace. Common sense would have told him to build it past the shoreline but  
Goku didn't seem to have much of that.

"He is a bit of an idiot." Bulma confessed, "He's quite a character though."  
She was referring to Radditz.

"Yeah… I've not met Goku's father though, then again we have only been  
seeing each other for half a week! Have you ever met him?" Chichi questioned  
curiously, flattening out her yellow tunic and dusting the sand particles  
back onto the beach.

"Yeah a few times. But he's in space a lot of the time. Radditz and Goku  
were pretty much independent by the time they could walk." Bulma said  
smiling at her best friend's attempts to stop the tide. He seemed to be  
performing some strange war dance and looked a right idiot clearly it wasn't  
going to work she was half expecting him to fire a Kamehameha and cause a  
tsunami.

"Poor Goku. I know how he feels...I work with my mother in the fields most  
days collecting Susha, its terrible work but it pays the bills. I've been   
doing that since I was a child, one day I want to be able to give it up and  
find a new job maybe do some cleaning for the Royal family."

Bulma raised her eyebrows in shock. "You don't want to work there trust me  
Chi, my mother's done that job for decades. - The hours are ridiculously long  
and under appreciation isn't even the word for it, the Royal family have no  
idea how others live. Some days she doesn't even come home forced to work  
double shifts just to please them. If she doesn't do as they say she gets  
punished just like an animal would." Bulma growled angrily.

Chichi moved back shocked. "Really! Now don't be offended but I had no idea  
you came from a third class background… I honestly thought the clothes you  
wear and you don't work…" Chichi dropped off, Bulma just smiled warmly to  
her new friend. She wasn't the only person that thought that many would  
believe Bulma was well off she had a sexy natural look about her.

"I wish I was middle class. My father's a scientist and as I said my mother  
works as a cleaner. They just want me to have a childhood worth remembering  
like they had, so I'm not made to go and work until I have to, my father  
educates me and I help him work on experiments."

"I must say I love your boots!" Bulma said changing the subject entirely and  
indicated to Chichi's black boots, a further girly conversation began to  
erupt; the sounds of their giggles drifted over the thundering of the waves  
hitting the reef then gently moving up the beach onto the white sand.

Goku gave up on the fire as one wave particularly larger than the rest  
thundered through, and washed around the bottom of the blaze removing many  
of the sticks and carrying them back into the ocean.

Cursing to himself he gave up on making a campfire and waded out of the  
water to explore the shoreline, his boots had soaked up lots of water and   
were feeling rather uncomfortable. Each step he took was rewarded with a  
squelch noise.

He was still smiling he felt nothing could deter the great mood he was  
having not even feeling hungry.

Vegeta entered the castle in silence; the last thing he wanted was his  
father to know of his presence. Stealthily he opened up the door to his room  
and entered, closing it quietly behind him.

**  
Disclaimer: I am ever so sorry it has taken so long for me to update! I  
really honestly am! I have had the worst writer's block recently and only in   
the past week I have recovered.**

From the bottom of my heart (seriously) I want to thank everybody that has  
taken the time to review my fanfic 'When Worlds Meet' without you guys I  
would still be sitting twiddling my fingers thinking all my writing looks   
like crap. Thank you so, so much! You wouldn't know how much your reviews and  
comments helped me to continue writing and enjoy this new found passion I  
have.

**I hope you liked the new chapter! I shall try my hardest and update as soon  
as possible! Veggie's gonna meet Bulma soon! But what horrible twist is just  
around the corner??? Well your all going to have to wait ;-) please leave a  
review! Many thanks and a special thanks to Hayles for Bettaring this  
chapter:-)**

**Now just click that iddy biddy button at the bottom of your screen that says submit review; D hehe**

Love you all!

**P.S have a really good Easter! Don't eat too many chocolate eggs they make you round and fat like Ox king! **

**(I know I wont be able to eat any :- ( I cant eat chocolate it gives me real bad headaches sobs. I have had nicer headaches by drinking vodka and red bull, that's saying something!) **

**Please leave a review and make me feel better on Easter day when my family all scoff their delicious eggies and I feel all left out and alone… **

Surfs up!


	6. Chapter Five

**WHEN WORLDS MEET **

**Chapter Five**

"Are you ready Bulma sweetheart?" Dr Briefs asked adjusting the huge bag on his back.

"Yeah yeah." Bulma mumbled sleepily; she was still sleepy it was at the crack of dawn, and her father was making her accompany him down to the Royal palace, her mother was still dead to the world she'd got in not long ago from her shift at work and was exhausted.

"Dad do we really have to travel this early?" Bulma grumbled as she picked up a large red rucksack, it weighed her down incredibly she could feel her feet sinking further into the dusty ground with the increased weight. It reminded her of the weights she from time to time trained with in the wilderness and they were made from one of the heaviest metals on her world.

"Yes darling. I've got an appointment with the King, you know as well as I do that it's probably the only chance I've got; and this experiment could change lives…"

Bulma sighed, she still couldn't see the point in travelling so early, she had only been to the castle three times in her entire life and never before had she been in the presence of a Royal, in one way it was quite exciting yet very daunting at the same time.

Another thing she disliked was not being allowed to fly; instead she had to hike the many miles along the rugged dusty terrain with one of the heaviest bags imaginable on her back.

"How come Goku couldn't come and help carry this stuff." Bulma groaned as she shifted the rucksack into a more comfortable position her father chose not to answer this, and they continued the rest of the way in silence, the only noises heard was that of nature and faraway villages.

"I'm sorry but we won't all get in the castle Bulma, you should know that dear. I was surprised when I got the appointment to show my experiment to the King, its all very exciting… I really hope he likes it, if so I can get real funding! This could change the lives of millions… it could help save our men in space, its going to be huge I just know it…" Dr Briefs said happily a few minutes later as he took a deep breath he wasn't used to carrying heavy things, but he was so in such high spirits it didn't make any difference.

Bulma just sighed to herself as she began the long trek up the slope, no wonder her mother had such a nice figure if she did this walk most days; suddenly Bulma began to feel guilty, she could have flown her anytime but she was usually out or busy; her mother was one of the only Sayans on the Planet that couldn't fly it wasn't her fault she never had the energy or the time to learn.

Meanwhile many miles away Goku was running his cold-water bath, he chose against going down to the stream and decided to beat his older brother to the tub.

Mornings usually involved lots of brawls in his family, Bardock when he wasn't in space was the dominant leader, it had nothing to do with power just respect; what he said went.

On the other hand when he wasn't about Goku and Radditz were constantly at each other's throats over most things, usually food or chores, it had been many years since their mother had passed away from a mysterious disease, after her death it was diagnosed to be a problem with her heart. After she passed away it was left to the two siblings to get the household tasks done, hence the mess the house was in.

The Son family had never had much money, they were third class and their parents and grandparents had both been third class, it was only Radditz was seemed to socialise with the upper ranks of the race and was good friends with the Prince.

Goku was the oddball of the family, he seemed to always be happy and was friends with anyone or anything, he must have been the strangest Sayan ever born. He was always happiest when splashing in water…

"_There once was a heartttttttt afraid of breaking…………. And a sole afraid of dying that never learned to um… swimmmmm"_ Goku sang aloud, he didn't know the words but his mother used to sing it to him when he was a really young tot, when they were younger Goku and Radditz would try and remember the words but to no avail. Radditz used to just add some bad words and rhythm into the tune, whilst Goku just added whatever came to his head at the time.

Goku made an almighty wave with his body in the huge tub of water, it swept over the edge creating more mud, the teenage Sayan just continued, his tail splashing the ice-cold liquid and working as a paddle creating more waves.

Chichi had moaned to him the day before that he was beginning to smell, so to please her he took a bath, he even gathered some flowers and petals from the other side of Vegetasei to help him get a nice feminine scent. His manly odour may have been because the day before he spent sparring with some of the other guys from the village when the sun was high in the sky they'd duelled in the desert wilderness for hours amongst the sand dunes, Radditz got himself a nice red sunburn from the sun's energy and Goku came back smelling of a combination of sweat and blood. Straight after was food then bed, and the next morning he didn't bother taking a bath and went straight to meet Chichi, she wasn't that amused.

Radditz turned over in his bed and snuggled up closer to the pillow, he could smell the perfume of the young woman next to him, it had a combination of flowers and passion petals, what a nice aroma to wake up to in the morning.

She was so close to him he could feel her warmth from her body emitting through him, gingerly he moved his tail over to her side of the bed and felt about…

He woke up with a bang, the blonde haired girl had gone and he'd managed to smack his head on the bedpost, carefully he opened his eyes, their was nobody in his room with the perfect hourglass figure or bright blue eyes, in fact he _**was**_the only person in the room, but for some reason he could still smell the attractive perfume she had been donning.

Quickly he flew over to the tiny window and opened it wide to peek outside, maybe he'd catch a glimpse of the sexy female running away, he couldn't remember much of last night just coming home really drunk and intoxicated. Blinking twice he just realised he couldn't remember coming in at all, he just had the headache from the bedpost combining with the drink in his stomach.

Then all of a sudden he had a whiff of the perfume on the tiny light breeze that blew all the way through the window, forgetting about the sick feeling in his gut he ran out of the back door to follow the scent trail the girl had left behind for him…

Running through the dusty ground he zoomed through the thorn bushes, then powered up and went to hunt the source through the air, it was much faster than the ground. The sun wasn't even properly out yet, it was still dawn and yet it was so hot already the air felt so sticky and humid, Radditz was glad he hadn't bothered to get changed yet he just hoped nobody but the lady would see him in the particular pair of underwear he was donning, they were red and had little faces splodged over.

"_Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, I don't want to let goooo, I just need you to know girl do do do do do I just want to hold you tighttt" _Radditz froze when he heard his brothers singing, it had to be Goku nobody else sang as bad as that unless they were being tortured or on some strong substance.

The smell of the petals was getting stronger, he didn't know which way to go, surely the girl hadn't gone near Goku who was obviously in the bath tub, and yet she just seemed to have disappeared into mid air.

Angrily Radditz touched down onto the hard dry ground, giving up with the girl he slugged back indoors, he felt to ill to go chasing after her, cursing himself for drinking too much he went back to bed for another nap, stopping on the way to fetch a bottle of water from the cooler chamber. Little did he know he had dreamed the girl to begin with, the smell of the perfume was Goku in the bath tub; this was unbeknownst to Radditz as he drifted back to sleep, hoping to recover from the horrible aching head he had unceremoniously given to himself the night before.

A little while later

Prince Vegeta paced the floor back and fourth, making light scuffs on the marble ground of the castle, King Vegeta was eyeing him up angrily, The heir didn't seem to notice, suddenly one of the Kings guards interrupted the deadly silence between the two Royals.

Both looked curiously towards the huge ugly guard who had just ran through the big wooden doors to the throne room.

Running up the red carpet to the King and the Prince he then bowed just before them. "Your Majesty… My Prince… we have two third class Sayans who have been granted permission to speak to you, one is a scientist from the labs."

Prince Vegeta raised his eyebrow, surprised at how the two peasants must have gotten through the security at the castle.

"_**Third classes! **_In the castle"

"Yes… well in the palace gardens," explained the guard, he was beginning to feel nervous about the look the young Prince was giving him, the King seemed to be calmer about the situation.

"I suppose you ought to let them in.," sighed the King, he was annoyed, just as he thought he was making progress with his son they had been interrupted.

"Wait. What do they want," Prince Vegeta interrupted rudely, his voice echoed throughout the stonewalls of the throne room.

"Your highnesses. They just said it was an appointment and they wish to speak to you and demonstrate something. Would you like them escorted to the dungeons?" The guard offered, he was still bowing before the two Royals.

Prince Vegeta angrily flopped onto the throne chair next to his father, carefully his cast his eyes across his to the king who was scratching his beard and looking at the guard impatiently. The room was filled once again with the familiar silence.

"Yes take them to the dungeons," Prince Vegeta said giving up with the silence,

Suddenly the King popped back into reality, "You will do no such thing. I have already ordered you to let them in, had I not?" he questioned irritably; one thing he hated was a soldier ignoring his commands.

Hastily the guard got up off the red carpet, turned his tail and literally ran away to give the guests the 'all clear.' One thing he knew about the royals was they didn't like to say things twice, especially the young heir.

The throne room was completely silent again; a pin could be heard if it would have been dropped. Both the king and his son looked alike as they sat on the throne chairs; except for the obvious age difference, facial features King Vegeta having a beard; and the fact that the king had brown hair and Vegeta jet black. Both were pulling the same angry scowl and had similar raven dark eyes.

Picking up the device off the floor Prince Vegeta disturbed the silence by tapping buttons into his new scouter he had gotten that morning, each time he entered in some new data it made a really annoying high pitched noise.

"**MUST YOU MAKE SUCH AN INFURIATING RACKET!" **

Prince Vegeta looked up from his device then chose to blank his father out completely.

The King was getting extremely agitated with his teenage sons tantalising behaviour, the loud noise was beginning to ring in his sensitive ears he had heard it so much that morning already.

"**DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I GIVE YOU ONE ULTIMATION!" **The king declared impatiently, Prince Vegeta suddenly looked up unapologetically.

"I've finished now anyway. I'm not going to be here the next seven or eight days. I'm going away for a while." Prince Vegeta stated unemotionally, he placed the device over his left ear and waited for his father's reaction.

Both were disturbed especially King Vegeta who was in the process of getting ready to yell at his son; as the big tall wooden doors opened up at the far end of the throne room. Two third class Sayans entered quickly followed by four elite guards.

The first was obviously the scientist, he looked a fairly elderly man and had grey tuffs of hair sticking out and was wearing a long white lab coat with some cheap Sayan armour underneath, the grey dirtiness showing through the bright white cotton jacket. The Sayan armour of what could be seen looked cheap and worn out. The man looked extremely nervous and was sweating at quite a rate. He looked anything but a warrior, more like some of the people the Prince had blown up just the other day, in all odds what he referred to as 'geeks' he just couldn't stand them; if Vegeta had his way they would all be wiped out. After all the Sayans could just purge the medicine and creations they needed from other planets.

The prince stopped staring at the old man and turned his attention to the other visitor, he was extremely surprised to see that it was a female Sayan; she had big blue eyes and long straight blue hair that fell close to her waist. As much as he hated to admit it she looked really attractive.

'_Gorgeous' _The prince thought inside his head; suddenly he realised what he'd said and shook his head violently, how in any world could he say that about a third class; it was unheard of! He was a prince and she was one of the lowest classes on the planet. He was way out of her class. How could _he_ even think about her in that way it was just wrong in all ways no matter how sexy she looked in that pink Sayan armour.

Quickly he averted his gaze over to his father who was scowling, unclipping his new scouter off he placed it on the floor next to his throne chair then shuffled to get comfortable; placing his feet on the arms of the chair and resting his head on the other arm. He was laying on it as if it was a futon or a bed.

He somehow found his eyes wandering back to the blue haired girl, she looked about the same age as he she was wearing a tiny skirt and her authentic pink Sayan armour crest that flattered her figure in everyway possible; she looked to have a nice size bust her cleavage poking through nicely; his curious eyes wandered downwards to her legs. Her hips seemed so slender and perfect below that her legs looked silky and smooth a pale white colour with the hint of a tan.

He snapped back into reality when he felt her gaze upon him, looking up from her legs he saw her big blue eyes bearing straight into him.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I really hope you liked this chapter, your all going to hate me for leaving it there aren't you :-P **

**Don't hate me for being beautiful hate me because I left it on a cliffhanger! **

**I will be so eternally grateful if you could leave a review! **

**I want to thank everyone that took the time to review the last chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Anyways gotta go! **

**Surfs up!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Blushing slightly at being caught checking her out he quickly diverted his attention to the glass windows; one of the guards cracked a smile but then swiftly moved back to their extreme serious posture as they stood guard by the large wooden doors to the only exit of throne room.

Bulma turned her attention from the prince back to her father who was nervously fumbling about with some wires from his bag, feeling sorry for him; she picked up her ultra heavy backpack and placed it closer to him. The red carpet squashed under her feet with every movement she made, it felt nice like sand just been wet by the tide.

The king made an impatient sigh and began tapping his hand irritably on the armrest of the throne chair, Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow and saw this as his chance to tantalise his father further.

He spoke loudly, "Now who's making such an infuriating racket?"

The king instantly stopped tapping his hand and glared directly at his teenage son, how dare he make a mockery of him in front of his people.

Prince Vegeta stared coldly back; both seemed to have forgotten the two guests in their presence, until Bulma made herself noticed by coughing quietly.

The king angrily spun his head to the pretty blue haired peasant girl standing before him, prince Vegeta smirked at his fathers angry features began to show; his beard started to prickle up and the lines on his forehead deepened.

Bulma froze on the spot, her feet couldn't move from the thick piled red carpet; the king was glaring straight at her one of the most powerful beings on the planet and he looked livid.

Dr Briefs was none the wiser to the cold atmosphere before him; he was busy setting up the experiment faster than he had ever done before.

With a bit of luck if this worked for him today, it would show how they could make themselves invisible to enemies in the battlefield.

The king would hopefully cherish it and give him some special funding to mass-produce the hi-tech experimentation he had spent years working on.

The throne room began to spin, Bulma's head was pounding as much as her heart, the king was still staring heatedly at her; she found this worse than if he was yelling at least then she knew where she stood.

Prince Vegeta was now smirking obviously enjoying the situation in hand.

"Peasant girl, how dare you disrupt me." King Vegeta whispered coldly, he didn't remove his watch from the blue haired girl; contemplating sending her to the dungeons he then turned his attention back to his son sitting next to him.

The prince now had his head submerged into the backrest of the throne; and was facing the opposite direction to everybody else.

A muffled sound could be heard from under the puffy red velvet backrest it was definitely laughter, a strange deep gruff mixed with a chuckle; his tail was tucked under his legs and was flickering with each laugh.

"Have you completely lost your mind boy!?" yelled King Vegeta, everybody in the room spare prince Vegeta looked to the squire and his son, even Dr Briefs stopped fidgeting with the mechanical parts he had set out on the red carpet.

The guards on the far side of the room glanced nervously to one another; none of them knew what was going on they were confused and worried to say the least.

"You best not be mocking me boy!"

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta blushed then smirked to himself, he hadn't been able to help himself; he'd been extremely ticklish ever since he was a little baby.

King Vegeta was glaring straight at his young heirloom; to say he was furious was an underestimation.

"Boy have you been drinking alcohol again?" yelled King Vegeta trying hard to keep his temper under control; his body was shaking uncontrollably with the anger.

Bulma breathed out a little, the tables had turned and now it seemed the heir to the throne was going to take the nastiest of the Kings displeasure.

The prince smirked then turned his attention out of the window, his cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink, yet Bulma seemed to be the only person in the room to perceive this.

"No." mumbled prince Vegeta quietly; his embarrassment was now easy to see to most in the room, his smirk had quickly disappeared as his father continued.

"What was that ridiculous outburst for then? Why do you seek so much attention brat, Can't you see our lives are busy enough without your stupid antics – now shut up if insist on staying here and bothering me." yelled King Vegeta angrily, his fist pounding against the armrest of his chair as if to get the message across.

Vegeta peered over the armrest of the throne to Bulma who was holding some tools for her father facing the other direction; she was acting as if nothing had just happened.

He seized the opportunity to check out her buttocks, they looked slender and perfect just like her legs, keeping his eyes transfixed upon the blue beauty before him he decided to make conversation.

"Hey blue haired girl." Called out Vegeta suddenly, as Bulma instantly swivelled around to face him, to her he looked so lazy and carefree lying flat out with his dirty boots, on probably the most expensive chair on the planet.

"Yes my prince." Whispered Bulma as she bowed slightly before the royal Sayan; a smirk appeared across his features.

His earlier embarrassment at tickling himself with his own tail had vanished instantly when he heard her sweet soft voice.

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow slightly, hinting that he was showing interest in his sons antics, he was as confused as everyone else about the outburst of laughter earlier, whatever it was that had gotten into the heirs laughing system and soon made its way out.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Prince Vegeta questioned raising an eye curiously.

"_My name_!?" Bulma squealed, she had never felt so nervous in her life being in the presence of two royals wasn't helping her confidence and after the King glaring at her the way he had shattered what was left.

She closed her eyes and quickly wished that Goku was by her side with her; he always made her feel more self-assured.

"That is what I said are you deaf woman?" the prince growled with a hint of irritation.

"BBB-ULMA." She stuttered nervously, Dr Briefs turned back to his experiment and left Bulma to make talk with the prince.

"Well bbb-ulma" Vegeta imitated meanly, "What is this monstrosity of an experiment exactly?"

Bulma kicked herself mentally; she was so tense she couldn't even say her name correctly. Usually she was confident and carefree, but not in the presence of the two most powerful beings on the planet, it didn't help the prince was pretty good looking.

Looking up into the prince's dark mesmerising eyes, she took a deep breath the worst that could happen was she made a fool of herself and she'd already done that alright.

"This is um…. I have to say I'm not that sure exactly…" Bulma spluttered quickly, it was true her father hadn't gone into great detail on the secret research; she hadn't even known it was the invisibility cloak he was showing the king until today; all week she had thought it was the Sensu beans he'd been growing.

"You're not sure?" Vegeta declared with amusement, he enjoyed the girl squirming before him; her heart was beating so loud he could hear it from where he was sprawled out.

He wasn't about to admit to anyone about the real reason he had burst out laughing, it was slightly shameful he had somehow managed to tickle himself with his own tail, whilst sprawled out across the throne seat.

He had to confess, looking into her eyes they were a beautiful cerulean blue, it reminded him of the oceans and blue skies thousands of miles away. Admittingly he'd never seen eyes on a Sayan like them they were gorgeous even with the fear she was showing.

Something about them made it so difficult to tear his gaze away; they reminded him slightly not just of the oceans but of the azure blue eyes of the legendary Super Sayan.

"I believe it works as some sort of invisibility shroud, it breaks up the molecules of the place or wearer rendering them indistinguishable to the naked eye, I understand it uses natural light to enable this as well as the special materials and substances used on the cloak itself." Bulma said promptly, looking into the prince's eyes, there she'd done it; she'd explained the invisibility shield to him the best she could, now perhaps he'd leave her alone.

"bbbulma are you nervous about something?" Prince Vegeta questioned there was something different about the tone of voice he was using, King Vegeta growled silently under his breath he knew his son too well.

Bulma blushed, "No your highness, I'm fine thankyou." She said it politely and bowed again to the King and his son.

"Is that why you're sweating? Do you want to know what I think?"

Bulma felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; he was acting almost excessively nice; her mother had told her plenty of stories about the ruthless heir ever since she was a young child.

"Well bbbulma do you want to know?" he was smirking now, the king was seemingly back to being distracted by her father, as he watched him carefully match the diagrams up to the electrical circuits, to help power the shield.

Bulma lowered her head and nodded, her long blue hair fluttered in the gentle breeze that was drifting through one of the open stained glass windows.

She was feeling so tiny as she looked over to the most powerful being on her world.

She wished she remained at home with her mother and left her father to make a fool of himself on his own.

"I think your nothing but a stupid peasant, your spluttering your words because you're a pretender and all your doing is trying to look smart, you probably can't even read." He paused before adding. "_Now tell me what is it like to live in a slum I'm intrigued_?"

Bulma looked up Vegeta was being so cruel with his words, and for absolutely no reason she had done no harm to him; never in her life had she felt the need to scream and attack at someone as much as she did to this ignorant rich brat sitting before her.

Her shyness had suddenly evaporated and was replaced with an anger the blue haired third class rarely felt, it surged around her body like a tidal wave wanting to escape. Her heart raced but with a newfound feeling.

"How dare-" She started before her father halted her with his free arm.

"How dare I what princess?" The heir said compellingly as he sat upright and glanced directly back into her eyes, why couldn't he stop himself taking in her beautiful bright blue features it was beginning to get irritating.

Bulma glared back at the childish brat, then seeing him staring directly at her decided to face the opposite direction again and help her father set up the prototype invention. She didn't want to ruin it for him by having a verbal war with the arrogant royal, as much as she wanted to; she decided that by keeping her head down she would succeed in hopefully agitating Vegeta even more than if she fired him some home truths.

It was hard, but she was positive she had more willpower and stubbornness then he.

The guards at the back of the room edged closer and began to whisper little secrets to each other; both the Royals attention had been diverted to the scientist and the pretty blue girl.

"You think she's hot Jefar?" The tallest guard whispered to his colleague standing to attention next to him.

"You bet she's hot, I'd slam her _anytime anyway_." Jefar murmured under his breath just enough for his friend to hear him without attracting the attention of the others.

"Well why don't you?" challenged the other guard raising an eyebrow but still looking straight ahead and standing to attention.

"I will if I get the duty to escort her outside."

"I heard Nappa's looking for a new concubine, you recon we could sell her to him? We wouldn't have to work for months."

"Why should that bald giant get her? He always gets all the hot women, it's about time we had some of our own, I'm sick of having all the ugly ladies," He paused "NO I have hands on her before anyone else." Jefar growled quietly.

They both shut up as the King lifted his head and glared in their direction.

Bulma meanwhile was staring into the marble flooring awkwardly, she could feel the prince's cold eyes burning through her. '_That arrogant son of a bitch, I'd love nothing more than to pull his tail as hard as I can'_

"So boy, where are you going for the next few days? Don't forget we have the royal press conference in three days so ensure your back for then." King Vegeta interrupted as he saw his son gazing at the feisty blue girl, he couldn't help but notice the princes tail twitching showing perhaps a hint of arousal.

Bulma was surprised Vegeta hadn't continued to probe into her, he had stared at her but the argument they were having had been dropped after she turned her back on him.

Grinning to herself, she felt seemingly victorious, her mother had been true to her words ignoring somebody does bother them more than arguing or fighting.

The silence had gone, a small laugh erupted from the over confident elite prince.

"Well father I shall not be here for that, _oh what a shame_." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he leaned over the front of the chair and picked up his scouter signalling that he was preparing to leave the room.

King Vegeta twitched his nose in irritation, his beard prickled with frustration but he surprisingly kept his cool head on. "Yes you will, I grant you permission to stay away for a few days but you _will_ be back for the conference Vegeta, whether you like it or not brat."

"I'm so sorry father; I have other plans find another person to drag along." The prince smirked, Bulma felt his gaze upon her again she froze.

"YOU'RE GOING" The Kings cool head was evaporating very fast.

"I have a better idea why not take _bbbulma_ over there?"

"Brat you shall be attending, you shall be punctual and you will also behave and keep your mouth shut from now to the day." The king confirmed loudly as he took a long sip from the glass of red wine he had placed on the table earlier before the scientist and girl had arrived.

"I refuse to attend another of those boring tedious events you seem to take pleasure in holding so much I am _away_."

"YOU WILL GO! NOW GET OUT OF MY THRONEROOM BRAT!"

"Call me brat one more time-" threatened Prince Vegeta suddenly rising up from the chair and standing up to his father.

They looked like two lions about to battle one another for dominance of the pride, both had the same dark cold stare and neither looked as if they were going to back down.

King Vegeta let out a low growl before grunting in irritation; it was him who prevented the argument from turning into a full-blown fight.

"Sit down and shut up now boy, I'll deal with you later" He whispered coldly, Bulma was now observing the father and son from a distance, she had overheard her name mentioned by the young boy who seemed to be trying to get out of something.

Grinning she began to picture the prince being made to clean out the toilets, Royals were an exception they had special toilets which the waste was flushed out of sight into rivers, Bulma knew this because her mother had told her stories of having to clean the royal bathroom suites.

Back at her little house in her village Bulma did have a toilet but the waste was all filtered into a huge slime pit in the ground and then once it got too full certain Sayans in the community had the duty of burning it.

Thankfully for Bulma the pit was on the other side of the village and far into the wilderness, she couldn't usually detect the smell unless it got caught in the breeze blowing in her direction.

The only fresh supply of water the third class community had access to, was from the ancient stone well which linked to an underground lake, Bulma's father had installed some special instruments in their little wooden house which enabled them to have hot or cold water instantly whenever they needed it. They were very fortunate; it saved Bunny and Bulma having to cross to the other side of the village carrying heavy wooden pails like the others.

"I'm not going to be here later." Prince Vegeta murmured angrily as he slammed himself back down onto his chair, it shook with the force he generated blue static energy bounced around the irritated teenage heir.

It was when he had stood up to confront his father that Bulma noticed how short he really was, she had read in magazines that he was 'cute and cuddly' and 'the perfect size.'

When he was sitting on the throne he had been lying down making it harder to judge, but his father looked much bigger compared to the successor who couldn't have been much taller than Bulma.

He did have the physique to make up for height, his muscles bulged out from the dark blue vest he was wearing, his arms were a particular attribute, which stood out from the rest. Clearly he worked out a lot, '_he must work out hard' _Bulma thought to herself as she admired his biceps, suddenly she found herself imagining how his body might look under his vest and battle armour.

Kicking herself for having such stupid thoughts after he was so cruel and malicious earlier, Bulma growled and returned her attention to her father who had a very anxious expression on his face. She began to imagine pulling Vegeta's tail until he cried like a baby, she smiled to herself, and then stopped when she noticed the sincerity her father was showing.

"Daddy what's the matter?" Bulma whispered as quietly as she could, Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow in synchronisation with his father; both began to listen in on the conversation their dispute seemed to have dropped for the time being.

"I don't know exactly…" confessed Dr Briefs as he wiped a brow of sweat off his forehead with a spare tissue.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Honestly I don't have any idea as to why the prototype cloak isn't working correctly, the molecules should already be shrinking and camouflaging themselves, but for some reason it's not doing anything." Dr Briefs gulped as he finished his statement.

Prince Vegeta cracked a smile, it was going to be worth staying in the throne room after all, he originally only stayed to peeve his father off and help apply more pressure on the two guests; this might just be the funniest thing he will see all week. Unless of course his fathers conference somehow got turned into a raging river of water drowning all the annoying guests…

King Vegeta coughed loudly before holding out the empty wine glass expectantly.

"How long is this thing actually going to take? He rudely gestured as he glared to the two guests who had their backs turned.

"If you ask me father I don't think its going to work at all, I imagine it's more likely that Nappa will find a mate and get bonded then this piece of nonsense actually turning invisible or whatever." The prince said happily, it was days like this that he felt in really high spirits he would get to gloat one of his most favourable things to do.

Bulma snapped her head around angrily, she had definitely had a personality transformation since arriving through the doors of the castle, the prince had justly bought out her true colours with what seemed very little effort. He was just lying once again sprawled out on his stupidly expensive chair and throwing cheap pathetic insults at her, still it had hurt when he'd insulted her village and birthright.

She knew she shouldn't feel any kind of emotion towards the ignorant spoilt man but something inside had been cut badly when he'd said those words.

Now all she was feeling was raw anger and frustration, anger towards the prince and for the experiment which was failing faster than when she'd attempted doing the cooking.

What was going to become of herself and her father if the invisibility shield didn't initiate soon? The King had an extremely short temper, and the prince seemed to be almost cheering for the chance to insult her some more and throw her out of his home.

Shuddering she began to think of the stories her mother had bought back about the castles dungeons way underground.

"Why are you staring at me peasant women?" Vegeta called out without budging an inch off his throne chair, his eyes had a new glint of mischief in them.

Growling slightly Bulma completely forgot about both her manners and the threat of the murky dark dungeons in the bellows of the palace. "Because I think you're possibly the most repulsive Sayan I've ever seen."

Everybody raised their eyes in shock, King Vegeta's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head.

The guards prepared themselves to step in and drag the blue haired big mouth down to the dungeons upon the prince's orders. Both had their hands on the huge swords sitting in their black leather belts, encase the girl tried anything smart.

Bulma held her hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant it to come out the way it had; that sounded so false and she had to admit was also quite untrue. He was anything but repulsive, quite the contrary infact compared to most Elite Sayans he was actually quite handsome.

The blood began to drain from her face as she felt the presence of the two giant guards from the back of the room approach her from behind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: First of all I want to apologise for the amount of time it has taken me to update (around a month I believe) don't worry it hasn't been due to a nasty writers block its just time has been squeezed a bit lately, also I have put lots more work into this chapter then originally planned which is always good; I promise I will try my hardest to update before I go on holiday.**

**Hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter and haven't gotten too peeved at the 30 odd days its taken me to update (Im sorry) let me know how you think its going so far I have LOADS planned for this fanfic the plot I've got looks awesome. **

**Well if you could leave a review now you have read that, it will be much appreciated, I enjoy hearing feedback or if people have liked the chapter, so please review! It helps spur me on writing. **

**A special huge gigantic thanks to everybody who took the time in reviewing the last chapter! You all inspired me to put extra love and care (does that sound right) and even more effort in writing this chapter then I usually do so thankyou thankyou thankyou. **

**Now pretty please with everything nice on top, leave me a review pleaseeeeeeeeeee**

**Love you all!**

**Sarah x**

**Surfs up!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**When Worlds Meet**

**Chapter Seven**

Vegeta glared intently at the scientist's daughter before him, how dare she speak to him like that; never before in his life had anybody spoken to him in that way and actually survived. He surprised himself by not instantly throwing a blast of energy and turning her into a smoking pile of ashes.

Everybody in the room was now staring intensely at both the prince and the frightened girl, trying to work out what was going to happen next.

King Vegeta braced himself for the sudden burst of power his grumpy son would more than likely let off in a temper tantrum. As troublesome as Prince Vegeta could be, he also had the patience and displeasure of a true Royal that was certain.

Prince Vegeta shuffled in his throne chair, and tensed himself with excitement as the two guards pulled their swords from the black leather scabbards and posed ready to kill the blue haired girl. He had to admit as annoyed by the remark he had been, it also slightly interested him. She truly was a beautiful creature even if she had been born a peasant by Saiyan standards; it would seem a shame to lose something so precious at the hands of some useless guards.

Bulma began shaking with fear as the two huge Saiyan's pointed the razor sharp swords in her direction, from where the blood had drained from her face earlier it now took on an even paler complexion.

There was no way of escaping, she _could_ fight the guards but they were at least three times her size and were trained in the highest arts of fighting on the planet, Bulma on the other hand had never been trained professionally in her life obviously it was ten years too late for that now.

She felt her blood run cold as the largest guard moved the sword to her throat. "You dare insult the prince, that's a form of treason female."

King Vegeta smiled at the guard's fast reactions and aggressive nature making a mental note to give him a promotion after the pathetic experiment; he sat back in his chair to watch the girl get decapitated by the guard.

Treason was one thing the King could not tolerate, since before his fathers time; Saiyan's who were disloyal to the Royal family paid a high price for their treachery usually paying with death or life in the dungeons.

Dr Briefs inhaled a lungful of air as he watched his only daughter face up to the powerful guards, the sword pressed against her throat making small droplets of blood fall onto the red throne carpet leaving faint stains.

"This is all my fault." He murmured to himself, as he lost awareness of where he actually was; his daughter's welfare was much important than any stupid experiment. _Not_ that there was anything he could actually do, he was even more powerless to the guards than she was.

"PLEASE stop… your hurting her." He pleaded, suddenly finding his confidence and running forwards to help his little girl, before he even reached her, the other guard stepped on the back of his white lab coat causing him to fall flat on his face.

Both the King and the prince burst into laughter at the clumsy old fool falling before their feet; especially when he stood shakily back up with what looked to be a broken nose. "Hey scientist your dirtying my carpet." Prince Vegeta sneered, as Dr Briefs balanced himself on one of the steps leading up to the gold throne chairs.

Bulma released a squeal of both pain and fear as the guard began to pull onto her beautiful long blue hair; the King applauded this act yet the prince surprisingly remained silent. "Let me go…" Bulma pleaded, as she tried to pull her hand up in defence to the horrid tightening of her hair; the pain was incredible as the guard continued to tug even harder; she dared not move far as the sword was still pressed with his free hand to her throat.

The guards lining the back of the room looked knowingly to one another, they all knew that the youngster would be sentenced to death for her actions especially as the dungeons appeared full.

Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes as the girl squirmed trying to break free from the large balding Saiyan who had her firmly by her long beautiful blue hair, now just a tangled mess.

"Sire, shall I cut her hair off?" The other guard growled, as he moved away from Dr Briefs and held up his huge shiny blade.

"No." Prince Vegeta replied coldly with his arms crossed defensively, he almost seemed to be growling towards the smaller of the guards who began to whimper slightly.

The room was as cold as it was tense, the stone flooring and red carpet seemed to feel even icier than before, in contrast to the baking heat outside. Just as the guard wrapped his tail around Bulma's neck to cut off her breathing the prince stood up from his throne.

Even his father tilted his neck back in surprise as his son descended down the steps to confront the guard; there could only be one explanation and that was that the prince wished to punish her himself. His boots thudded along the carpet with each powerful step he took, looking up to the presence of the heir she'd just insulted Bulma chose to stand her ground and gazed on unwaveringly.

Short compared to most male Saiyans he stood a little taller than Bulma herself, his skin a sexy tanned complexion and dark black spiked hair, he looked really handsome. How had Bulma thrown such a stupid insult his way? Prince Vegeta was a woman's walking fantasy, their was something about him a kind of elegance that followed; maybe it was to do with his royal heritage but he certainly had the look of a warrior prince, and of course the body that most females could only dream of touching.

As he came to a stop, the guard instantly released Bulma letting her fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

His voice no longer appeared annoyed, as he smirked coldly to the guard "Go back to your duties _now._"

The guard quickly bowed very low to the prince before retreating back to the arched door closely followed by the other sentinel; their metal armour clunking along with the swords now sheathed.

Bulma Briefs shuffled her weight, before hauling herself up off the soft red carpet. Blood was still dripping slightly from the wound that the sharp point of the sword had made; it felt warm and wet as she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Vegeta suddenly looked much taller when he leant in towards Bulma; in truth he was just a little taller, but the blue haired middle class Saiyan had been so ashamed by allowing the guard to make a fool of her she'd almost cried real tears.

Something she hated more than anything, she hadn't truly cried since being a very small child when her one and only pet Missko the liger had died.

Missko was a pure white big cat, when Bulma was five years old she had rescued him as a cub and helped hand rear him with her mother and father; unfortunately he died very young but his size was still incredible. It was thought a group of Saiyan's had smuggled him back as a cub for guarding purposes, Missko had the look of a lion with the stripes of a tiger and yet was over twice the size of both.

The tail was the most beautiful that little Bulma had ever seen she constantly wished her tail would grow to be that same perfect white colour; just thinking of stroking Missko's soft flat fur and his happy purring helped relax Bulma slightly.

Then she woke back up to the prince glaring at her with his mysterious coal black eyes and annoying smirk.

"So you really think I'm repulsive?" He questioned in a strange yet shockingly calm tone aloud to everyone as he paced around the female, his smirk seemed to increase then his eyes wondered down to her tail poking out from the tiny custom skirt then her beautiful smooth legs.

Mentally slapping himself for checking her out again he moved even closer until his head was practically touching hers. Bulma could feel his light breathing in her left ear and could smell his musky yet sexy cologne. It smelt perfect, nothing like she'd ever inhaled before it made her mouth run dry; or was that just the fact she had a gorgeous prince breathing into her ear whilst standing before the King and her own father?

"If I'm repulsive then why can I smell your getting excited?"

Bulma swirled around quickly then faced the prince; a mixture of embarrassment and apprehension was hitting her like a ton of boulders.

"What."

Vegeta stopped smirking for a second, before chuckling at her rude questioning; it was true he had certainly never encountered a female like this before most were falling at his feet for forgiveness by now. She was certainly pulling his attention more than he should allow, yet she looked like an ocean goddess she was unquestionably beautiful. With each lustful look of her he could feel his tail twitching slightly and his groin tightening.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hi all, I have put this chapter into two parts so be expecting the next part just as soon as it is had its beta. **_

**Oooh so Bulma has really put herself in it this time… ****I feel so mean making you all wait for the next chapter :-D **

**Well actually no I don't! **

**Thanks to everybody who took the time and consideration to review the last chapter! T H A N K Y O U U U U **

**You all really helped inspire me to continue writing; also I am really sorry its taken so long to update lately I have had to work ridiculous hours so I have only had the evenings (that I am sometimes out) to write :- ( still I start college soon so I will have plenty of time to work on them then Hehe. (Or I hope) **

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I will try and make it up to you in the next chapter; please please try and leave a review or some feedback ANYTHING! **

**Until then adios! **

**And thanks again for the wonderful reviews you all sent in: - D When I get a review this sounds dumb but it really makes me happy for the rest of the day… it certainly gives me plenty more plot bunnies as well! **

**Love you all!**

S u R f S uP!

X may the surf always be big and clean whenever we go and hit the waves X X safe surf X


	9. Chapter Eight

**When Worlds Meet **

**Chapter Eight**

Bulma looked down to the ground, which seemed to spin below her feet; the prince breathing down her neck sent pulses through her body and began to do things that she just wished would go away.

Breathing heavily she tried to make her way from Vegeta, but found a tail wrapped around her waist securing her to the spot; Vegeta smirked then glared into her bright blue orbs with his mysterious coal black eyes.

The King shuffled uncomfortable in his throne at the strange feeling in the air, maybe he didn't understand his son as well as he did; had that been him the girl had insulted so badly she would be dead by now. Her pitiful existence ended.

"Please… unhand my daughter… don't harm her." Pleaded Dr Briefs as he fell onto his knees; the guard's snickered receiving an angry glare from the King.

"GET UP PEASANT." Barked the tallest guard; suddenly paling at his outburst before the Royals. No guard was supposed to speak without the permission of a Royal whilst in their presence.

Bulma gulped just as a bright yellow ki soared above her head and hit the guard square in the chest. Vegeta still did not release his tail as he looked on to his scowling father still sitting on the throne chair.

The aged scientist quickly sprung from the floor, then held up his hands in defeat to the powerful ruler of Vegetaseii; the crown upon the Kings head glistened in the light as he moved his eyes from the pathetic old man over to his son. He showed no remorse for killing the guard so effortlessly.

Deciding that the scientist was too valuable to kill, the King refrained himself from shooting another blast. Instead he placed his hands back into his lap and calmly ordered Dr Briefs to continue to establish the experiment.

"Ignore my son." He commanded as he glared fourth to Prince Vegeta and a frightened looking Bulma Briefs.

Doing as he was told, Dr Briefs begrudgingly turned back to his Invisibility shield, hoping if he finally got it working his daughter would be released unharmed.

Prince Vegeta slowly released his tail as he continued to glare to his ignorant father; he didn't want to let go, the female felt so warm and soft in his grip.

Restraining himself he refused to allow his eyes to look down to her body again choosing to continue to stare at his father; if he continued these silly games somebody would notice and the results would be embarrassing. A Royal person looking at a peasant in this way was not only inappropriate but also unacceptable.

Bulma blinked and closed her eyes as his tail moved and returned to its normal position; no longer was the prince restraining her and yet she did not feel any more comfortable.

For all her stupid comments he hadn't taken her life or even hurt her. Rightfully she should be even deader than the unfortunate guard at the back of the room.

Slowly she looked back into his mysterious raven eyes, and then down to his handsome annoying smirk. She tried to work out what he was thinking, she knew this was near to impossible, the prince never gave any indications away to anybody he was certainly mysterious; she couldn't even tell if he was angry or finding her a source of entertainment.

"I'll make you a deal BBBBulma." Vegeta said slyly, as he moved even closer to Bulma again, causing her to breath rapidly and her heart beat irregularly fast.

His musky scent masked with an expensive scent wafted into her nose, as she felt his cheek nuzzle against her face in an arousing and tantalising way.

The prince clearly knew that this was annoying most of the occupants in the room; and he delighted from it. Deciding finally he didn't care what others thought he worked out that annoying his father, would certainly wager up any downsides to flirting with this female.

Clearly the beautiful girl was terrified of him, and noticing that her eyes kept drifting along with her ready scent made the prince know that she certainly found him attractive.

How could a peasant feel so appealing to a Royal? He was the true heir to the throne and _her_ nothing but a measly third class. Not just any third class but one with an exceptionally large mouth, and a fiery nature.

It seemed a shame that all that fire had gone from the girl; her eyes were now glazed with a combination of fear and tears of not knowing what was coming next. Still she scowled as she continued to glare into his orbs, with the look of both an injured animal and that of a true fighter.

The king pricked his ears up, and listened intently for the deal his son was arranging with the blue haired female. The entire room, bar the tweaking of the screwdriver from Dr Briefs was listening keenly on, what was to be said between the two.

Bulmas tail flicked involuntarily as she quickly grabbed it and held it nervously; the prince chuckled lowly before placing his mouth very close to her left ear.

He was so close she could feel each breath he made, resulting in her skin prickling at the closeness of their bodies. He was no longer nuzzling her with his cheek, and yet this felt even more infringing.

The prince smirked as he felt her tense and stiffen, she stood rigid with her tail in her hands and her eyes rimming with glassy tears. He loved it when people reacted this way to him, he felt so powerful and dominant just like a true Royal should feel.

King Vegeta growled dangerously, as he noticed his sons tail twitch slightly he seemed the only person in the room to notice this, with the remaining guards not daring blink an eye.

The heir was far too close to the scientist's girl to make the King feel comfortable, he wasn't stupid however, he knew his son was doing this for downright attention and to make a situation even more difficult.

If this cloak worked it could help save the lives of thousands of Saiyan's, it would bring the race back into the rankings of the universes top fighters and also give them a fighting chance against Freeza if battle ever occurred.

The prince seemed hell bent on flirting with this female that had accompanied the old man, it made the King think of what he might have gotten up to on these trips into space with the other young Elites.

Vegeta growled seductively into Bulma's ear, causing her to shudder with both fear and excitement. This growl soon turned into a purr as he awaited for a reaction. The long furry tail found its way around her tight waist again pulling her even closer to his body that they were embraced.

"Would you like to make a deal…" Vegeta repeated softly, a new glint in his eyes reflected to Bulma who released a sniffle.

Slowly she nodded her head, before she even realised what she was getting herself in for. The prince could want literally anything from her she had no idea and it scared her immensely.

Vegeta smirked as he used his spare hand to brush a strand of hair from her paled face.

The king angrily stood from his throne at the intimate contact, as Dr Briefs quickly began banging loudly with a hammer on some circuit boards as if to block out what was happening a few metres behind him.

The prince glared angrily over to the disturbance preparing to blast the old man, just as the King made his final step down from the throne to approach Vegeta.

The prince just smirked turned back, and waited patiently for Bulma to respond, underneath her shaking form he could feel the adrenalin pumping through her blood, as he tightened his tail, chuckling he lowered his head and rubbing his nose against her soft neck.

Her skin was so soft and delicate; it made him wonder what it would feel like without all those garments that were shrouding her body. Fiercely pulling his face away from hers he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

The girl was nothing but a hindrance and distraction, he only had one goal and that was to become a Super Saiyan and become ruler of the planet. He needed no females, they would only serve as a distraction and a weakness to him, they would be something that enemies could use against him in a battle; something he certainly did not wish to have.

"What…. What do you want from me?" Bulma asked nervously as she looked down to his tail wrapped around her waist; she had a feeling she knew what he wanted…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Hi all, I am so so sorry for the amount of time, yet again it has taken me to update! **_

_**I confess I reached a massive 'plot hole' whilst writing this fanfic, I have been trying to get some of my shorter work completed so I can concentrate 100 on my bigger fanfics, like this one of course! All the time whilst writing down little plot bunnies that annoyingly crop up into my head at the most inconvenient times… like whilst serving a customer some fish at work…. **_

_**(I work in a petshop at weekends) **_

_**Anyway, enough of the drabble, I bet you are all shaking your monitors in a rage at how I left this chapter…. I promise I will try and update as soon as I possibly can, I have the next chappie all plotted out with a special thanks got to defiantly go out to (I'll try and get this right…) White Princess Lightening Bulma…. And Hayles! **_

_**Thanks for the help with the plot hole people, you are lifesavers! **_

_**Also I promise I will update this very soon, I'm sorry for leaving this here… please leave a review; and if you have any great ideas for this fanfic or any others then please don't hesitate to drop me a message or review. **_

_**Reviews are so important, they serve as a sense of drive and they really do help me to get myself motivated after those long hard days at work and college… so… please leave a review! **_

_**Thanks everybody, and hope to hear from you all soon!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**When Worlds Meet **

**Chapter Nine**

The king growled dangerously as his son continued to put on a show to the throne room.

Doctor Briefs was sweating so much, his once white lab coat was now stained and his grey hair was matted with sweat. His daughter's life was on the line and he was forced to have his back turned working the hardest he had in his entire life.

He wished to the Saiyan gods that he had agreed for Goku to accompany him after all, the journey to the castle he could have made on his own infact. Bulma had no real need to actually be there with him.

Her mother would be devastated if anything were to happen to her little girl…

Frantically he began unscrewing the circuitry, as he noticed the source of the problem. One of the main wires had shortened causing the entire invisibility cloak to fuse. It wouldn't have been much of a problem if it hadn't generated so much darned heat.

Bulma felt her heart stop as the prince allowed his tail to stroke her spine gently; the atmosphere was clouding outside the castle just as the kings temper was breaking.

Bulma shivered, the prince was toying with her in a manipulative way. He could tell she was frightened of him, and he could also sense the feminine essence that was seeping from her at every touch.

The lust in his eyes were clear, they glinted with mischief as he chuckled menacingly and continued to massage her back with his warm fluffy tail.

Bulma wished she could just shut her eyes and make the horrid prince disappear, the fact that he was doing such intimate things in a room full of people including her own father, made her shudder with fear.

Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine being this close, to the prince of her entire planet. She couldn't resist herself, as his tail tantalisingly swept over her skirt, then reached towards her thighs.

Her own tail moved from its anchored position, and latched itself around the prince's surprised leg. Blushing, she turned crimson just as the prince growled in surprise.

"What are you doing woman?" he hissed, as he withdrew his tail away and glared icily into her frightened blue orbs.

Bulma felt the room spinning once again, as she sucked in a lungful of air. Maybe going for a round with the guards would be better torture than having the lusty prince intimidate her in such daunting ways.

Bulma blushed, as she felt some tears slip uncontrollably from her eyes landing on her pink armour. If only she could just run away from this horrid man, she could fly over the hills and the large stretches of wilderness back to the comfort of her mother.

The king finally stood up from his throne, as Dr Briefs began threading some new wires into the broken cloak. Swiftly he moved past the petrified scientist and towards his rebellious son.

"Return to your throne boy."

The prince turned at the sound of his father's voice, as Bulma tried her best to wipe the tears away. Vegeta did not budge an inch, as the king grew steadily angrier.

"You dare challenge me brat!!!"

Still Vegeta did not move, instead he bunched his fists up and prepared himself in a fighting stance. His tail had returned around his waist, his legs sparingly stood apart ready to launch an attack upon the king.

The lightening outside flashed, closely followed by a rumbling loud clap of thunder.

Thunder was another thing that Bulma could not stand, ever since being a young child she had been terrified of the terrible storms that plagued the planet Vegetaseii.

Usually she would hide under her parent's bed and close her eyes, if the storm was at night she even clambered into bed with them so they could protect her from the horrid noise.

The guards all looked nervously to one another, neither wanting to blink an eye out of line. If the king didn't kill them the angry prince most certainly would.

"Your pathetic father." Vegeta growled, as he glared from the king back to the cowering Bulma.

The king was breathing deeply, the veins in his head throbbing at his son's poor lackadaisical attitude; how was he ever to become a king when he couldn't obey the simplest instructions?

His son was constantly disobeying orders, and leaving the planet for sometimes weeks on end. As he grew older, his behaviour was certainly deteriating. Now he couldn't even show him the slightest ounce of respect, the king knew that this was perhaps all part of maturing and his son turning into a man. it would be only a matter of time until the brat tried to challenge him to the throne he was already seventeen only a few weeks until he turned eighteen, and if he had the same selfish attitude when he finally became King, then who knows what would become of the planet.

Instead of raising his voice, the king took a deep breath and kept his rage at bay. "If you do not stop this mongrelish behaviour then I will have no choice but to take drastic action."

The prince scoffed, his father really was foolish. What could he possibly do that was any threat to him? Maybe try and prevent him from going into space, perhaps destroy his best training places on the planet.

There was absolutely nothing that the King could do to hurt him.

Prince Vegeta smirked deviously as he looked back to Bulma; she was sniffing back the tears as another loud rumble of thunder flooded the throne room. He could sense her fear from afar but believed it was all down to him.

'_So gorgeous…'_

Widening his eyes he was surprised that he had thought that again, what a nonsense comment to make about a servant girl like her. Sure she had a reasonable body, with reasonable being some of the best legs he had ever seen, along with the strangest hair and the perfect bosom…

"I'm such an idiot." He mumbled aloud. Before he shockingly realised that he had said it aloud and not inside his head.

"Yes boy you certainly are! Now start obeying my instructions and do yourself some use, ensure you finish off that history work."

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Vegeta yelled, before he blushed. Just what was he talking about, how could he ever call himself such a stupid term. He was most certainly one of the most intellectual beings on the planet, or so he liked to think.

The room was silent for a few seconds, as the King continued to glare at his son both looked just the same as they stared icily into one another's eyes.

Dr Briefs broke the silence, as the cloak he had been working on suddenly shot into life as if it had been struck by the lightening outside. It glowed a brilliant red, before suddenly disappearing into thin air.

Even the prince broke his glare, to look in surprise at how well the experiment was working. It had rendered the cloak entirely visible, if this worked with moving objects such as ships rendering them undetectable on radars then the Saiyan's would certainly have an upper hand with Freeza in the war that was high due to begin.

He began having more crude thoughts about how he could use the cloak for himself, he could place it over his body and escape any punishments thrown at him by his father… he could attend meetings that were strictly confidential… he could even hide in the corners of female changing rooms checking out who had the most mateable body.

He looked over to the blue haired BBB Bulma once again, and found himself smiling slightly. She looked just as curious as everybody else as the cloak materialised after her father pressed the tiny remote. His tail flickered slightly as he caught sight of her gorgeous curves and her brown fluffy boots.

He took back what he was thinking earlier, and found his stomach churning slightly with anticipation.

How did this female do this to him, she looked so sexy as she wiped another tear from her bright blue eyes. His tail began unravelling itself from his waist before he pulled his hand discreetly holding it into place.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope that you liked the new chapter, i am sorry its on the short side but I have already been working on the new chapter and i promise its going to get much more interesting... **

**hehe i am mean to leave it there arn't I? **

**The hamsters have been unusally nice to me at work this weekend... no bites or anything.. they were almost cute. **

**please leave a review! it will be so much appreciated, reviews really do give me inspiration and a drive to continue writing through those long tiring nights after college and work. **

**many thanks to everybody that has reviewed, and of course please do leave a review no matter how big or small! **

**love you all! xx**


	11. Chapter Ten

**When Worlds Meet**

**Chapter Ten**

The King had seemingly forgotten about arguing with his son, although the prince knew it would certainly kick off again later just as soon as the hype died down. The king was always one to remain livid for a very long time after a verbal brawl such as this.

It was part of the reason that seventeen-year-old Vegeta continuously pushed his fathers patience to the barriers.

In fact it was one of the only times he could remember that his father had dropped a fight and had opted to focus on something else and not him.

As Bulma looked bleary eyed at the cloak, she was taken aback at how well it was working. She knew her father was a genius, but this had to be one of his greatest experiments ever, she just wished she'd had the chance to work on it with him instead of sitting at home with her books and learning herself.

Nobody excluding the guards at the back of the throne room, noticed the prince as he stood behind Bulma forcing his tail to remain in place around his waist.

Mentally cursing his tail, and telling it to stop moving he breathed in her luscious scent. Everybody else was so focussed on the invisible cloak as it materialised and disappeared with each flick of the remote.

"Briefs…. Is it not." The king interrupted, as he cleared his throat moments later and looked down to the nervous scientist stroking his beard with thought.

Bulma looked upwards at the shadow, and then realised the presence of the prince still standing behind her. Not wanting to turn around, she felt her breathing increase rapidly as she concentrated on what the king was saying.

There was a very high chance that he could take the experiment and not pay her father any funds. She had an inkling feeling that the prince had more in store for her however…

Dr Briefs made a long and slow bow to the king, "Yes your majesty."

"Did you design this cloak yourself? Was it created by your own hands?"

Dr Briefs nervously nodded, "In…. in the science labs with some other men."

The prince chuckled, causing Bulma to jump into the air in fright. She still didn't know what deal he wanted to make with her, and she couldn't help but feel the lust in his eyes.

Any normal girl would melt with the sexy glint in his mysterious eyes; females would cut off limbs just to be in his presence and have him command them to do things they would normally never do.

The only thing Bulma could see was the mischievous dark eyes, and his annoying sexy smirk as he stared her down like a predator watching its prey cower.

"I wish to have you work for me, I shall purchase the prints for this extraordinary invention on the condition that you give nothing away to anybody else."

Bulma ignored the king and her father as she felt the prince's deliberate heavy breathing down her neck, each breath was causing pulses to shoot through her body as she felt her tail quiver with nervousness. She couldn't think of anything, until Vegeta pulled her even closer with his tail until his cheek was touching her neck.

"Forgotten about our little deal bbbulma?" he mocked deviously, as Bulma tried to focus on the agreement between her father and the great King.

Vegeta smirked triumphantly as he felt her fluffy tail flickering restlessly against his thigh. Continuing to enjoy the feel of it he placed his head against her smooth cheek until he was next to her perfect little ear.

The prince felt most strange as he took in her natural beauty, her blue hair smelt so arousing and her scent was everywhere he breathed. "I…." he paused as he ravished in the feel of being this close to the girl.

Bulma tensed, Vegeta sensed this and yet continued he enjoyed feeling her uneasiness. "Want…"

Dr Briefs shot a sideward glance to Bulma, as Vegeta smirked his way glaring coldly through his predatory eyes. Bulma gulped, she could tell he was taking pleasure on her edginess.

She felt as though she was in a wild battle, she knew from instinct the more tense and nervous you show; the more advantage your opponent will have over you.

Being frightened was a weakness; especially to a Saiyan it was something that should never be felt. It was saved for the weaker races like the almost extinct Tsufuls and their cousins.

In the presence of the evil little prince, Bulma couldn't help but feel slightly terrified. In the space of a few minutes she had been offered a new haircut by the guards, had her pride shattered over the floor by not just the prince but the king also, and now he was purely and obviously playing mind games with her.

What an evil little bastard he was, she had done him no wrong and instead assisted her father in introducing the life changing experiment that could help them defeat any threat to the race.

He on the other hand had insulted her heritage, threatened her in many creative ways and even had the audacity to publicly touch her as though she were working the streets.

The prince stood behind her breathing heavily, deliberately savouring the time as he placed his cheek upon hers. Bulma writhed as he pulled his warm fluffy tail even tighter symbolising that she would not be released until he decided so.

The smirk was clearer than ever, as she released a deep threatening growl. It was wild and instinctual, showing the wildness from deep within her. He seemed to like this, as he purred tantalisingly into her ear as he nuzzled her soft cheek.

"What do you want then?" Bulma hissed quietly, as she wrinkled her nose up as he began to tantalisingly rub her cheek with his.

Bulma bit her lip sharply as he moved across, and began rubbing his nose against her left ear.

The guards looked on in awe and shock, as the king continued to decline to notice his son bonding with the female. The Saiyan King was now rambling on to Dr Briefs as though he were an old friend, both had a wine glass in hand and were speaking technically about the advantages of the cloak. Dr Briefs was still sweating not daring look behind as to why his daughter had suddenly been silenced.

"What do you think I want woman?" Vegeta whispered huskily, as he playfully nudged her ear with his nose again causing her to shiver.

She was not only wary of him, she was also very excited. The scent seeping from her made Vegeta tighten at the groin; this blue haired peasant was doing the most unusual things to his body. He liked it.

Bulma did not reply, she was concentrating on the feeling of the prince being so close, any moment now and the king would notice and probably kill her on the spot. He wouldn't acknowledge the horrid sexy prince who was blatantly seducing her behind his fathers back.

"I want….."

"Want what…" she whispered, finally giving into his sexy seductive charm. She blocked the fear from her mind, as she looked up into his mesmerising mysterious eyes. He really was one of the strongest beings on the planet; she could sense this as she breathed in his manly odour.

She quickly turned as a bead of sweat dripped down, as the prince's smirk grew quickly into a cheeky grin. What girl wouldn't fall for this guy? He was certainly one of the sexiest men she had ever encountered; he looked, spoke, and even acted like a real prince.

His hair was a soft spikey mass; she had felt it earlier when he had been almost bowing towards her neck.

The prince used a hand and pulled her face back towards his, he chuckled but said nothing as Bulma hastened her breathing she didn't attempt to move away; in fact she seemed to like being this close to the prince.

Reaching a hand tentavily forwards, she moved to touch the hair once again. Vegeta growled but made no move to push her small soft hands out of the way. She massaged his spiky hair for a few moments before he ripped his tail from her waist and placed it delicately under her chin.

Teasingly he ticked her chin, as she tried to batter his soft tail away from her face.

The flirtations were crystal clear to the guards, who were standing at the back speechless neither daring to move. They saw what had become of their past colleague and they most certainly did not wish to end up the same way.

Bulma giggled, before she sharply bit her tongue drawing some blood.

The king turned around, and glared coldly to the two youngsters in which Vegeta had already agilely removed his tail wrapping it back around his waist.

"You are young and stupid child, do you wish to be executed?"

Bulma widened her eyes, before Vegeta broke the cold silence. Glaring towards his father, the smirk formed once again. "Are you talking to me father?"

"Keep out of this brat, the female is mocking me."

"Well I can certainly understand why old man."

Vegeta stood forwards, not even realising what he was doing until it was too late. He stood in front of the blue haired girl, blocking his father's view of her. His posture immediately became a fighting stance, as he growled deeply. Nobody was going to hurt the blue haired female but him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish to say a big huge thankyou to everybody that has left a review so far, you have all inspired me to continue writing this story and I have to admit without all your fabulous reviews I would most certainly be focussing on all my college work which is totally boring. **

**Hence why I am like sooooo behind haha. I promise you all, that I will not stop writing this fanfic! Please do leave a review however, I really really want more! **

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please do review it will only take a second go on click that little icon at the bottom of your screen, do it do it! Even if you just put a little smiley face or write like one word. Please leave a review! i dont care as long as i get one:-0)

Love you all!

Surfs up babes!

Xx


	12. Chapter Eleven

**When Worlds Meet **

**Chapter 11**

Fear rose up within Bulma replacing the lust, as the blue haired Saiyan felt the prince growing more frustrated as he stood guarding her. The king just stood unaffected by his cranky son and smirked coldly.

"Just as I suspected, you are not going to make it easy are you son? Anything you can do to go against my word you will perceive to do!"

The King let his eyes drop lazily from his growling son, to the cowering blue haired girl standing behind him. Although she was nothing but a peasant she did look beautiful as she backed away a few steps almost falling over. The fear in her bright blue eyes was evident, but which heir did she truly fear?

Dr Briefs was clumsily gathering up his experiment, and was preparing to leave with his daughter still in tact. Of course - if the guards would allow them access out of the highly guarded castle and not via the cells or into the deep murky lakes.

He planned whilst both the Royal Saiyan's were pre-occupied with one another, to quickly depart and leave. Whatever the prince had planned for his daughter, he knew he wouldn't like it. Bunny had told him far too many horror stories about the notorious heir, and his cruel ways.

The boy was not known for one to be soft on his people. Quite the contrary, Dr Briefs was dreading the day the boisterous teen finally did become King and ruler of Vegetaseii.

Bulma nervously took another step backwards; the guards were still standing to attention at the back of the room as if this were an everyday occurrence. None dared blink an eye as the two dark haired Saiyans verbally battled; neither backing down both looked prepared to fight.

Both were born and bred with the Royal bloodline, and both were as stubborn as the other.

"Why do you even bother calling me son?" the prince spat, as he growled dangerously. His tail flickering wildly behind him as he ferociously stepped back almost whipping Bulma.

As presumed the rare peace between father and son had evaporated, the guards nervously looked to one another knowing that the outcome was to be taken out upon them.

Whichever Royal lost the battle would certainly be in a very foul mood. Blood would surely be spilled…

The king shot the prince a look, which truly made Bulma feel almost sorry for the bratty boy. If he were not such a spoilt egotistical bully she would have actually felt pity upon him.

Never had her father looked at her, with such distaste and disgust as the King was him.

"Never will you make a king brat. Your nothing but a filthy space pirate, you deserve nonentity but to return to space and work for your master." The bitterness in the rulers voice was evident; from the angle Bulma was looking she could see the fire in both their eyes, and how much they did truly look alike. Both were snarling, and narrowing their coal dark eyes at one another.

"In that case, then I may as well just leave the castle and be gone you old fool" the prince paused, and then the snarl formed into a smirk. "I have only one goal in my life, and that is to become the legendary and rule everything, that includes you and your precious planet. Although you'll probably be dead by then."

Bulma opened her mouth in shock, and closed it again.

Father and son really did hate one another; she was mightily surprised that the King had already not extricated the young prince from the throne, or that neither had killed the other.

Both men seemed to have forgotten their guests, when the prince angrily swivelled around mid argument and caught Bulma staring at him wide-eyed.

"I haven't finished with you yet neither girl, so you can stop staring." The lust in his eyes had gone and was now replaced with anger.

They no longer looked sexy and mesmerising, Bulma could almost sense the fire burning behind them.

It chilled Bulma's blood to think that those eyes were aimed at her. As good looking as the prince was, he sure was good at scaring people and treating his subjects like dirt. He took after his father more than he knew.

Bulma froze; her father had now stopped in his tracks. Reality began to sink in to the doctor that he would not be getting out of the castle until both father and son, agreed to let them go.

The only way they would be getting out was if the two Royals stopped arguing between themselves, and made the aging scientist a deal. It was also the only way his company could keep the funds going, to work on some more of the long-term experiments such as the magical beans that heal wounds and strength, and of course the constant need for new improved scouters.

In truth, if Bulmas father did not get any funds from the King, he would most certainly be without a job. And a Saiyan without any money, and a great deal weaker than most of the race was not a very healthy Saiyan.

The prince satisfied that Bulma was going nowhere, had now turned back to glaring at the King, his blue haired female was standing quietly behind not daring make a move out of place. He wanted her for something, and the prince wasn't the type of person to want her for her innocence or good manners… he wasn't even one to want her for her strength.

Bulma gulped, as she had images of what the deal could be. 'great I'm gonna be turned into a concubine.' She thought to herself as she allowed her hands to flow to her messed up hair. 'Or worse... I could be scarred for life."

Her hair felt so tangled after the attack, and made her feel dirty as she brushed her hands through it and sighed overly loud. This caused the prince to pause briefly mid-argument, before he shot full flow back into threatening to spill his father's secrets to Lord Freeza.

Her thoughts began to reflect into anger, it wasn't anger towards the prince for being a total moron, but for the first time in her life it was fury towards her cowardly father.

This was his fault that she was here, being almost held captive and insulted by a highly dangerous father and son, having to walk for hours just to reach the castle because he wasn't capable of flying, and not to mention being assaulted several times and mentally tortured by the dimwitted guards.

The king was really fired up now, he began picking up the glasses containing his wine and was smashing them across the marble floor causing the red wine to splash like blood, and the sharp shiny shards of glass to shatter across the floor and twinkle like tiny stars.

Bulma paled, when the prince began to laugh and mock his father. Was this king really that stable, the way he was smashing up the place and throwing a rage? The more she observed his erratitc behaviour, the worse her chances looked at escaping alive.

Even if the prince did seem to want to stand before her, and prevent the King from attacking her, just how long would it last until he became bored or maybe even came to a resolvation with his father.

Still what puzzled her more, was that the King had not landed a touch to his rebellious son, even after he had mocked, insulted and refused every instruction possible. Was it possible that the prince was truly stronger than the great King Vegeta…

Before the blue haired Saiyan even knew what was happening, a pure white coat walked slowly past her with the bravery and majest that only few could wish to have.

She blinked twice, thinking that she was seeing things and then cursed loudly when he tapped the prince impatiently on the shoulder.

The room fell silent once again, and all eyes turned to the person that had dared to speak up to the prince. It was Dr Briefs.

Dr Briefs breathed deeply, he could believe he had just plucked up the courage to do that... He had to be one of the most submissive Saiyans on the planet and yet he had just dared touch the one and only prince Vegeta. "Please…. Your highnesses…. We only ask of your permission…"

Prince Vegeta did not even have to speak; he just blinked in awe at this geek that had dared touch him. Him the prince of all Saiyans.

The King angrily stepped past his son, as he lowered his height and pushed his enraged face close to the nervous sweating scientist.

Dr Briefs felt his legs buckle with fear, as he felt the Kings slow angry breathing and the threatening growls from within his throat. His tail was held high and dominating, compared to his own which was instinctivly curled up between his legs like a terrified animal.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OUT OF PLACE PEASANT? I SHOULD HAVE YOU BOTH LOCKED UP FOR THAT!"

Bulma caught a glace of how nervous and scared her father looked, she suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty at the angry thoughts she had about him earlier. This was no more his fault, than hers. "Well go right ahead then!" she suddenly shouted, as she felt the prince growl, and then a warm fluffy appendage squeezing tightly around her mouth.

This not only surprised but also equally scared her, she had a strong tail blocking off one of her only means of respiration and she could do nothing.

Little did she know that he was trying to protect her.

"Ignore my daughter…" Dr Briefs pleaded, before the prince growled in irritation.

The fools really were stupid, how could either of them dare to stand out of line... The father was obviously completely loony but he had his doubts about the girl.

"SILENCE!!! I SAID SILENCE PEASANTS!!!" The King bellowed, as he snorted furiously through his nostrils. he was seemingly oblivious to his son holding the female hostage.

Prince Vegeta smirked as the girl tried in vain to writhe free, he could sense her frustration at his father and he liked it. Never before had he seen such a fiery and non-caring female. She didn't seem to care if she were beaten or threatened this only seemed to fuel her further. He ignored the fact that she had been crying earlier, as he looked to her now she painted a true impression of how a female Saiyan should behave.

Scarily she reminded him slightly of himself, he could sometimes be a bit of a loose cannon.

'_If only the Elite females could look as gorgeous as her…_' he growled loudly as he forced all his senses to stop looking at the girl like that.

It was true she was beautiful, but she was still a third class and she was never _ever_ going to be made a queen. He had no idea why he was even trying to protect her, perhaps it was to further infuriate his father or give them a reason to argue. Maybe because he didn't want to see the girl get killed, he had a feeling that they would meet again sometime if he were to let her escape.

Plus he still had to inform her of his evil little deal, even she would be surprised with what he had in store...

Dr Briefs was hyper ventilating and turning a funny blue colour much to the prince's amusement, the King seemed to be on the brink of having a heart attack his face had changed into a cherry red crimson with the beads of sweat trickling from his head as though he had been training.

The red wine on the white marble floor and red piled carpet seemed to match the Kings temper, as he angrily looked up to the beautiful tall ceiling

The smirking prince seemed to be the calmest person in the throne room, with the exception of the cowering guards at the back of the room.

Bulma gave up struggling and rested her hands gently on his fluffy tail, she surrendered. The prince had her right where he wanted her…

Whatever he wanted she succumbed…. What could she do against a powerful being like him anyway…

As the walls of the throne room shone with the sunlight, the thunder from earlier seemed to have passed.

Conversely the King seemed to be growing further infuriated, finally he glanced back down from the ceiling to the packed up experiment and then to the elderly scientist. Finding his voice, he growled dangerously then barked over to the solitary guards. "MAKE ROOM IN THE DUNGEONS."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, and continued to grin with satisfaction. He knew that his father had been looking to his mother, he himself did that on a regular basis even though she was gone. The Four guards had scarpered from the room to make new chamberspace in the grimey dungeons.

Finally he unwrapped his tail from the girls big mouth, he felt her low ki as she instinctivly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The sun was growing ever brighter as it shone through the stained glass giving the room an illuminous effect.

If they were sent to the dungeons, he could easily release the girl and make her obey his every command…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I am really happy with that chapter, its hard to say because I'm in one of those moods that whatever I seem to write, to me looks pretty bad... **

**Please do leave a review! I am desperate for a little feedback i dont even care if u just write one word...**

**update should hopefully be coming soon, I will try not to make you all wait... sorry about that! **

**please please please please please do review...**

**Loveyou all! **

**P.S If anyone wants to chat dbz and have msn messenger would love to talk! **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**When Worlds Meet**

**Chapter Twelve**

The prince of the kingdom smirked somewhat feeling happy with himself, he knew that the female had some potential as well as just good looks.

She was not an ordinary peasant; she was seemed to excel beyond that.

Stepping away from the glaring blue haired girl, the proud prince put on a sideward smile wrapping his tail tenderly around his waist, as he stood and witnessed the powerful guard hauling her up from the ground kicking and screaming.

Bulma frantically writhed in the guard's tight grip, as she began to curse him loudly. Her neck was growing sore with the pressure of the clammy hairy hands of the Elite.

"Let me go jerk!!"

The monstrous sized man had a good hold of her; he was not named Machokem for any reason. The young girl bit her lip as she felt the fingers tightening yet more so around her neck, until she choked back the pain as she struggled to gasp air.

The king chuckled as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Just as four more muscular warriors as strong as the others marched through the tall wide-open doors in synchronisation.

Each paused, and bowed lowly to the two Royal occupants as they emerged through the archway, before obediently reaching to the sheaths on their leather belts. Their long brown tails each winding in the same manner around their waists, all looked similar in size and physique with only the unique hairstyles to tell them apart.

The Royal armour and golden crest shone proudly upon their chests as without a word to anybody they moved in to help remove the unwanted visitors.

"Your pathetic father, seven guards for an old man and his daughter." The prince scoffed, as he continued to look towards the blue haired female in half amusement as she powerfully kicked the tallest guard in the shins. Bulma dropped hard to the ground and veraciously continued to kick him.

The guard in particular hastily protected his weak area, before unravelling the long brown tail from his waist and tightening it around the angry girls kicking leg.

Another hurl of abuse was flung from her mouth, causing the prince to let out a loud chuckle. The insults were certainly creative, and would have even given him a challenge to compete with. The young girl certainly had a confident mouth on her.

"You stupid dim-witted inbred jerk!!"

One of the guards went tumbling clumsily to the floor, causing the king to growl deeply.

The scientist was not being a problem; four guards were now trying to remove the screaming girl; whilst another attempted to pick himself up from the marble floor.

It was a complete twist on what had happened a few minutes before, when the Elite fighters had her restrained by the throat with just their sharp blood tainted swords.

The blue girl was putting up a mighty fight, and with that the prince was very fascinated. As he watched he felt his groin tightening, and his cheeks blazing. His dark mysterious eyes were fixated upon her gorgeous body and desperate attempts to cause the guards pain.

"If she is going to be this much of a nuisance, just kill her!" barked King Vegeta, the shards of glass on the floor was shining in the sunlight causing a beautiful effect across the two thrones. Nobody realised all were fixated upon the fiesty girl and the unsatisafctory guards.

The storm from earlier had certainly passed, and with that the sheer heat and humidity was returning. Vegetaseiis atmosphere was violent and unpredictable; a storm would often take more than one life.

Neither King nor the son was sitting upon their soft golden thrones, the powerful dictator was observing with his own eyes, the way the girl was fighting the guards off.

Just the same as the prince, he was intrigued as to why the girl did not use this energy in the first place.

His veins were throbbing and his nerves felt frustrated, yet as he noticed his son flittering his eyes towards the guard as though glaring at them warding him off; he felt further antagonised.

The heir gulped awkwardly he had never felt fear; and he most certainly had never felt desperation. This wasn't what he was feeling, but as he watched the guards change to more hostile tactics an uncomfortable bile began grow in his throat.

What was the peasant girl doing to him…. First, he the prince had acted so idiotically by defending her, and now he was almost feeling… he didn't even know what he was feeling, but Vegeta knew that he didn't want to see her physically hurt.

If just one of those guards listened to his father, he would ensure that none of them would ever breathe again.

That was a promise.

The guards either hadn't seemed to hear the king's orders, or were too frightened to piss off the hostile prince. Instead they continued to try and frantically arrest her.

One sentinel bravely attempted to grab her legs, which were already, bided with a tail, whilst the one, which had fallen earlier instinctively, pulled her flying arms together.

There was no way for Bulma to escape, as she felt the guards tail tighten around her legs and their hairy arms pulling her apart like a piece of cloth she could do nothing. He throat was sore from the clammy smelly guard, and she could feel blood rising in her mouth. 'This is it...' She thought to herself as she tried to twist around out of the tight grasp that held her. It was useless.

King Vegeta looked to the clumsy men and made a mental note of each of the guard's faces; they were all going to pay for their lack of training. Nappa was certainly going to be punished; he had recruited some ripe weaklings to serve the great King Vegeta.

It was astounding in itself that they were seemingly struggling to remove a mere girl. If this were a real crisis they would have all been savaged by now.

Could it be that earlier she was just playing them like fools…?

The King fiercely glared to his son, he observed as the prince moved a slight step forward and then back again. His tail flickering fiercely with the prospect of a battle, and could it be for the affection of the feisty girl…

A small glow of blue ki evident in his hand showed the prince was not fooling around, he was prepared to kill, No guard could withstand being blasted by the future king.

He watched with slight concern as his youngsters chest moved deeply, The scowl on his features proved that blood would be spilled if he didn't get his own way.

Bulma released a pitching scream, as another guard pushed his fist into her mouth causing her to suddenly experience the strong familiar taste of warm blood. Coughing she spluttered out the majority of it onto the white marble flooring, it was then that she began to feel dizzy.

"You're going to regret this bitch!" the tallest one hissed, as he tightened his grip further around her legs as she cried out in pain. The once proud tail hanging loosely as she just awaited them to beat her to a pulp.

Dr Briefs could do nothing as the single guard standing by swiftly knocked his head rendering him unconscious.

His daughter was fighting for her life, and the third class scientist was out for the count. He was face down on the hard cold floor, his tail lifelessly lying behind him.

"KNOCK HER OUT."

Jefar smirked, as he took advantage of the girl being restrained so violently. Gently he pulled his scarred hand to her thigh and stroked it seductively.

If the guard was intelligent he would have picked up on the prince's advances earlier, obviously he was not very clever.

In a swift second, Jefar had his hand ripped from Bulma's smooth thigh, and before he even had time to notice his attacker or plead for mercy the guard was slammed forcefully into a large solid stone column.

Prince Vegeta growled in annoyance and anger as he threw the ki that had been growing in his palm all that time.

The ki hit Jefar penetrating straight through his abdomen, all the top guard could do was release a cry as he was blasted excruciatingly through the chest with yet another equally as powerful. Jefar was gone, and as a way of symbolising the end, the stone column crumbled triumphantly upon his corpse leaving only his scarred hand visible.

Bulma stopped screaming for a second, and the other guards ceased their restraining to observe what had become of their fellow soldier.

Vegeta growled deeply, and then glared to the other guards through the dust with a murderous glint in his eyes. "You were commanded to take her to the dungeons; anyone doing anything different will suffer an even worse fate."

Bulma blinked, it was then that the tail loosened from around her leg and she suddenly felt more free. All the arms released her, and she felt her legs weakly touch the floor.

Each guard had tensed up, their muscles tight and chests hardly moving. It was an instinctive reaction when they saw the crumbled stone column and the bloodstains of what had been their fellow comrade. None had to use their imaginations to think of what would become of their own fates if they disobeyed the future legendary.

This was out of the ordinary, as far as the King could remember his young descendant had never helped another, only hindered. Wordless was only one way to put out how the King felt, he was confused and unsure of his sons reasons.

Deciding to stay quiet and observe this rarity, King Vegeta fought back his growing temper and presumed to sit back into his throne. He had sat on it so many times, that the seat had almost grown accustomed to where his body weight was positioned. A familiar sunken spot was the only indication that the centuries old throne seat was his, and only his.

One guard looked down to the ground nervously, as he shifted his weight side to side. Breathing deeply he looked back to the angry heir who now had his arms folded arrogantly, and was glaring from one guard to another in a deathly way waiting for them to make a move out of place.

"S….Sire!" The frightened Elite mustered out, as he felt his chest pounding through the solid armour.

The prince looked to the terrified guard, and smirked with satisfaction. He loved it when his men were frightened of him; it made him feel so powerful a trait he had inherited from his father without a doubt.

Flittering his soft tail menacingly, the prince just stared intimidatingly at the fluffy haired guard as the words stuttered out.

"Shall….. Shall wwwe take the girl to tttheeeee dungeons…."

Raising an eyebrow the prince chuckled; Bulma was still lying on the floor not daring move an inch. She just watched in amazement as the six remaining guards just stood like statues. The fear plastered across their pale white faces.

Vegeta continued to laugh, as the poor guard was left tremouring not knowing what was to become of his fate.

The others just stood silently, not daring butt an eyelid as they all nervously looked down to their leather boots. Even the King was deathly silent, and the Prince seemed to be in one of those bullying, tormentive moods when nobody within reach was safe.

Each guard would have had a place, which they would rather have been than in that throne room.

Anywhere.

Bulma glanced to Vegeta from the uncomfortable spot on the floor, moving her left hand up painfully she winced as her hand caught the blood on her lips.

Prince Vegeta really was a no good arrogant brat. Her thoughts were mixed up, One moment he was insulting her or threatening to end her life, and the next protecting her from his own men.

Bulma knew that she couldn't move, no matter how much her legs ached and her neck throbbed. After she had been placed on the floor her legs almost gave way rather pathetically. If she did move to a more comfortable position it would attract the King's attention and he would kill her for treason if anything.

The blue haired Saiyan released a nervous sigh which had been trapped in her chest for a while. Releasing her hand from her mouth she bit back the pain and gently coughed yet more of the disgusting tasting blood. Where was Goku.. Her knight... Her saviour...

Nothing changed in the huge room, so she silently seized the opportunity and scanned the surroundings for her father.

Little did she know he was already going down the long dark stairs to the dungeons.

In the corner of the room, she saw the large shining glass windows, the clear resemblance of a beautiful rose etched upon them shining different colours with the beaming sunlight through them. Below the marble sill was a razor sharp glistening sword kept upon a plaque crested with jewels; A green diamond incrested dragon wrapped beautifully around the gold handle.

It was unmistakeable to Bulma, the legendary sword which had been passed down the Royal family for generations.

Prince Vegeta stopped laughing, and followed her gaze to the sword at the back of the throne room.

Looking back to her beautiful blue eyes, he shook himself for a second. Breathing deeply he took in her angelic appearance until she looked back to him and glared coldly.

The guard took a couple of steps back as he tried to restrain himself from crying. If he died his family would probably die, without his funding they would starve.

"Looking at anything in particular…" Vegeta uttered, as he pulled his eyes away from her gorgeous body and mentally punished himself once again.

His body was taking over his common sense and mind; and he didn't like it one bit, the young prince hated not being in control; It was out of the ordinary, Prince Vegeta liked to be in charge of his own ship…

Bulma bit her bottom lip, remembering it was a sarcastic comment, which got her in this predicament in the first place. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but she had the common sense and the life skills to know that it would be a very stupid thing to do indeed.

The guards just stood and watched, waiting for their commands. None wanted to be the first and to go ahead and arrest the girl because they would most likely be the first to die.

Each one in turn was waiting for the other to make the first move. The sweat beading down their faces a clear indication that they were absolutely terrified and for good reason.

The fresh blood on the glamorous floor spoke a million words.

* * *

The dark haired shadow moved swiftly through the deserted corridors of her former castle, the only sound aside from the soles of her shoes was that of the young prince talking to someone at the end of the glamorous hall.

This was a surprise, and a mighty surprise she hoped it would be.

**Disclaimer: First thing I would like to do is appologise to everybody about the huge wait for me to update. I did post a short authors note explaining my reasons, and I would like to say a huge thankyou to your great support and patience. **

**Some good news, I have now finished all my college and so have lots of spare time in which I can write and sort out my fanfictions. Right this second i am looking out of the back window into the garden, its for once a blue sky really hot day and pwhar here I am typing :-P **

**Really a massive thankyou so everybody for your understanding and patience, it really is amazing. Anyhows please do let me know what you thought of that chapter, I am still feeling a little bit croaky with my writing because its been so long since I have wrote a chapter and I am sorry for that. **

**Please do leave a review or comment, and I will hopefully be updating soon! P.S looks like this fic is going to be a long one! (its only just beginning!)**

**XMay the surf always be big, clean and safeX**


	14. NOTE

**SORRY FOR THE DLEAY IN MY UPDATES, I DO SO VOW THAT I AM WORKING ON UPDATES AT THE MOMENT, IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR FOR SOME STORIES, AND I SERIOUSLY APPOLOGISE, WHAT I CAN RECOMMEND IS TO ADD ME TO AN AUTHOR ALERT OR STORY ALERT, OR POP YOUR EMAIL ONTO A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD PREFER TO BE ALERTED THAT WAY. (IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR STORY ALERTS MIND) BASICALLY I HAVE BEGAN A NEW COLLEGE COURSE (ADVANCED CANINE PSYCHOLOGY) I'M WORKING AT A DOG RESCUE AND ALSO AT A PETSHOP. SO IT'S A PRETTY HEAVY WORK SCHEDULE. OH AND ALONG WITH COLLECTING THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS TO MAKE A VERY SPECIAL WISH... **

**I AM WRITING THE NEW CHAPTERS, I HAVE PLOTS UPSTAIRS IN MY FOLDER FOR ALL MY STORIES AND I AM INTENDING OVER APRIL TO BE UPDATING THE MAJORITY OF THEM! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME. P.S I HAVE ALSO JUST BEGAN PURCHASING/IMPORTING THE REMASTERED DRAGONBALL Z SEASONS. (WOWEE I'M SO IMPRESSED BY THE PICTURE QUALITY.)**

**SO DON'T PANIC, I HAVE NOT SUDDENLY FORMED A DISTATE FOR WRITING OR ANIME, QUITE THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY.... PLEASE DO KEEP AN EYE OUT. UPDATES WILL BE COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!! **


End file.
